Convivencia
by K. S. Briones
Summary: Estar en la Torre era normal, tan normal como se podía con todos los Avengers ahí... serie de Oneshots del día a día de los "Héroes más poderosos del planeta"
1. La Torre

**Editado: 17/07/2015**

* * *

**La Torre**

El problema no era que se mudaran a su mansión, no, él podría comprar una mansión a cada uno, el problema era la parte de_convivir,_pensaba Tony, no es que no le agradaran, en serio, más bien era que no se sentía cómodo con la compañía de otros 5 fenómenos... y también estaba el hecho de que no le agradaban, como sea, ya era un hecho y no podía hacer nada por detenerlo, órdenes directas del Director Fury y Coulson, su segundo al mando... hablando de él, ese madito bastardo hijo de... se estaba distrayendo, el punto es que resulta que de hecho estaba vivo, al menos lo suficiente como para dar órdenes por aquí y por allá... ¿Que si trató de negarse? Más de siete veces, sin embargo a Fury no le importó e inmediatamente le dio las buenas nuevas al resto del equipo...

"Aún me cuesta creer que haya aceptado tan rápido," comentó Steve

"Si, pero sabes cómo es Fury, supongo que algo hizo para _convencerlo_". Terminó Natasha con una sonrisa un tanto amenazante, quién sabe en qué estaría pensando esta vez.

Después de su pequeña plática, ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivos apartamentos para empacar, una gran y _discreta_ mansión los esperaba, lo cierto es que los demás no estaban muy entusiasmados por la idea de vivir juntos, pero como era bien sabido, Fury supo cómo hacerlos acceder a todos y cada uno de los futuros inquilinos de Stark.

Cuando Pepper se enteró, Stark tuvo que hacer de cardiólogo, y luego de eso, alguien durmió no muy plácidamente sobre el sofá, tal vez no se lo tomó muy bien que digamos, pero vamos, también hay que pensar en ella, es decir, tenía que lidiar con uno de esos desadaptados desde hace años, bien, estaba de acuerdo con ello, ¿¡pero seis de ellos!? Pepper es humana, contrario a lo que muchos piensan.

El día en que todos llegaron fue un caos total, pero fue un caos divertido, lleno de trajes ajustados, metálicos y con armas, muchas, muchas armas. Verán, justo ese día se le había ocurrido a un villano atacar la ciudad, y los llamaron, pero... ni siquiera era un super villano, era uno común y corriente, así que SHIELD y sus agentes más ineptos se hicieron cargo de esa situación, el problema era que todos estaban enfundados en su traje cuando es llegó la noticia que ya no tenían que hacer nada.

"Okaaay, ¿ahora qué hacemos?" Preguntó Stark con el tono robotizado que usar el traje le dejaba, y sí, había construido un par de trajes después de lo del Extremis, claramente a espaldas de Pepper, la cual cuando se enteró enloqueció completamente y lo... de acuerdo, una historia a la vez.

"Podríamos ir a la Torre." Sugirió un Clint Barton con un traje negro... _y un poco ajustado._

"Oh no, no, no... no entraran a mi querida Torre vestidos así, el piso es de caoba y no quiero que se dañe, ¡Va para ti, Hulk!" Dijo señalando a la gran criatura verde delante de él, la cual frunció el ceño un poco. "Además, de por si Pepper está como loca y ustedes quieren entrar así como así, usando eso... y, definitivamente no les gustaría verla enloqueciendo."

"Podríamos tan sólo cambiarnos e ir a tu estúpida torrecita," Dijo viendo a Stark con rostro claramente ofendido.

"Basta chicos, no necesitamos pelear, Nat tiene razón, podríamos cambiarnos e ir a la Torre." Dijo la voz de la razón y la moral del grupo.

"Claro Cap, como siempre tan moral, pero una _araña_ no acaba de insultar una pura creación tuya, en la cual se van a hospedar, por cierto." Agregó Tony un tanto molesto, embarcándose así en una pelea entre todos, que obviamente no tenía ningún sentido, así pasaron varios minutos, con todas las voces mezcladas, discutiendo todos contra todos, dándose la razón algunas veces, y otras no tanto, hasta que una fuerte voz interrumpió su c_ivilizado diálogo_, ganándose la atención de todo el equipo.

"¡Chicos, ya basta!" Mencionó una claramente irritada Pepper, nadie debía hostigarla más si querían estar vivos para el desayuno al día siguiente, así que todos dejaron de discutir y aguardaron a que dijera algo. "Estuve esperándolos en la Torre y nunca llegaron, estaba preocupada, vamos, suban todos al auto, nos vamos a casa..."

Y así, como niños regañados, los "Héroes más poderosos del planeta" subieron a la camioneta junto con Pepper, y luego se dispusieron a partir cuanto antes, se estaba haciendo tarde, cuando...

"Ya dije que no, Clint." Dijo por enésima vez una muy frustrada Pepper.

"Pero en serio tengo ganas, y ya no aguanto más" dijo casi gritando, uno de los mejores espías y asesinos a sueldo que el mundo podía tener, por no decir que era uno de los más profesionales.

"Está bien." Dijo Pepper y paró el auto en la tienda de autoservicio más cercana. "Sólo apúrate."

En el poco tiempo que tardó Clint, Pepper se puso a pensar en si todos los días sería como ese, llenos de peleas entre ellos, malos chistes, _gracias de nuevo Tony_, y burlas, pero era bastante obvio que si, así sería su vida a partir de ahora, no solo sería la niñera de un Avenger, oh no, sería la niñera de cinco Avengers, Nat no contaba porque era _muy_ capaz de cuidarse sola...

"...mmm... ¿Pepper?" Le habló Tony

"¿Sí?" Respondió con un tono cordial.

"¿Ya nos podemos ir?" Pepper le mandó una mirada confundida que éste en seguida entendió. "_Flechitas_ llegó hace buen rato ya y tú sigues sin moverte, ¿Ya nos podemos ir? Todos acordamos que tenemos hambre... y un poco de sueño." Dijo señalando como Thor dormía plácidamente sobre el hombro de Bruce.

"Si, disculpa." Mencionó poniendo en marcha el motor.

Al llegar a la Torre, los cuartos fueron asignados, claro que hubo otra pelea de una media hora como mínimo, pero Pepper volvió para separarlos y evitar que volaran su hermosa mansión (al menos el 12% de ella). Luego de que el tema de las habitaciones fuera resuelto, una nueva discusión inició por la cena, luego de al menos 20 minutos, todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el shawarma, siendo una manera de festejar la inauguración de la Torre Avengers, la cual sería testigo de peleas, risas, gritos, y muchas emociones más siguiendo el día a día de los Avengers.

* * *

**Si llegaron hasta significa que tuvieron los modales suficientes para no cerrar el fic de inmediato! o en verdad no tenían nada que hacer.**

**Bien, para comenzar, decidí enfocarme en la relación de hermanos (literalmente, como peleándose, etc.) antes que en cualquiera romántica, pero si ustedes quieren, podría meter una que otra parejita.**

**¡Gracias por leer! Y ya saben, un review, favorito y follow no hace mal a nadie:3**


	2. El 4 de julio

**El 4 de julio**

¿Alguna vez se preguntaron cómo se celebraba el 4 de julio en la Torre? Es decir, sí, celebraban su independencia, ya saben, las 13 colonias, Gran Bretaña y esas cosas, pero también celebraban el cumpleaños de alguien muy especial para ellos, nada más y nada menos que Steve Rogers a.k.a. el Capitán América.

Tony podría decir que estuvo planeando la fiesta sorpresa por semanas, pero seamos sinceros, apenas un par de días antes se enteró del cumpleaños de Steve, así que entre todos se pusieron de acuerdo para preparar algo especial para el día del Capitán, y con Stark a cargo, obviamente sería una fiesta calmada, pequeña y sin alcohol, pero, todos lo conocemos, así que es bien sabido que será todo lo contrario a lo que el Capi quisiera.

Natasha y Thor tampoco eran muy entusiastas del día pues, ninguno de los dos provenía de ese lugar, si bien Natasha podría decir que casi se sentía en casa estando en ese lugar, la verdad era otra, así que cuando escucharon la noticia del cumpleaños de Steve, ambos quedaron felices, emocionados y un tanto sorprendidos, en especial Thor que era un gran amante de fiestas, de sus amigos y de fiestas con sus amigos.

Clint y Bruce por su parte lo celebraban, pero de una manera más tranquila, así que la idea de Tony sonaba bien, aunque algo peligrosa, sabían todo lo que habría en esa fiesta y Bruce no quería recibir a Steve con un abrazo de Hulk en su cumpleaños; así que sin más, se pusieron a organizar su fiesta, nunca habían visto a los Vengadores trabajar tan juntos y unidos y sin destruir la mitad de la ciudad.

Y luego estaba Steve, el 4 de julio reencarnado, si bien esta no era su época, pensaba que seguían celebrando la independencia, porque a pesar de ser su día, el se concentraba más en la libertad de su país, le encantaba ver por el bien de otras personas y no solo el suyo y que mejor que tu cumpleaños fuera el mismo día de la independencia, así que el mejor regalo que podía recibir era el ver los fuegos artificiales simbolizando libertad, esperanza y amor a la patria, y eso era lo que haría, sentarse con sus compañeros y disfrutar ese hermoso espectáculo, pero que equivocado estaba.

Al final del día, ya entrada la noche, la Torre lucía espectacular, incluso con más estrellas que el uniforme del Capitán, porque, que otro tema pondrían para la fiesta del Capitán América sino ese. Pronto los invitados comenzaron a llegar y llenaron toda la Torre, un pequeña fiesta, decía Tony, luego de que se instalaran ahí, Tony se encargó de decirles el plan de la fiesta y la llegada de Steve, ¿Dónde estaba? Fury lo había mantenido todo el día en las instalaciones de SHIELD, y sí, Fury sabía del plan, y si Fury sabía, sí, eso significaa que otros agentes también, y si los agentes sabían, SÍ, Pepper también, pero no es como si hubiera estado en contra, a ella le agrada Steve, de hecho se están haciendo amigos, lo cual de cierta manera molestaba a Stark.

De pronto escucharon el ruido de una moto acercándose y luego el ruido del motor apagarse, lo cual les daba la señal de esconderse mientras las luces también se iban, justo cuando las puertas se abrían y mostraban una figura imponente, con un traje que daba por obvio hacia quien era la fiesta.

"¡Sorpresa!" Gritaron todos los presentes al unísono mientras las luces eran encendidas.

Luego de varias felicitaciones, las personas que Steve jamás había visto en toda su vida, se pusieron a bailar, dejando a un Capitán en medio del lugar un tanto avergonzado y muy sorprendido, decidió ir con sus compañeros que estaban viendo la fiesta desde un rincón, orgullosos con su creación que les tomó toda la mañana, Steve aún no podía creer todas las molestias que se habían tomado por él, incluso se sentía un poco culpable, pero a la vez feliz, porque todo eso era por él.

"¡Capi!" Dijo Stark cuando lo vio llegar. "¿Te gusta? Fue todo mi idea," dijo un Tony con un par de copas en las manos mientras las bebía al mismo tiempo.

"Sí." Respondió, "Gracias por todo esto, pero en serio, no debían." Dijo mientras los demás lo veían un tanto incrédulo, ¿que no podía disfrutar la fiesta sin ser tan malditamente humilde?

"Oh, sí debíamos, Cap." Dijo Clint. "Has hecho mucho por nosotros, sabes que lo mereces."

"Sí, pero si te sientes incómodo, podríamos ir a otro lugar." Afirmó Nat ignorando la cara que Tony le hacía, era tan inmaduro.

"Bueno, me gustaría disfrutar de los fuegos artificiales mientras duren, Fury no me dejó verlos en la base, y tal vez un poco de shawarma."

Diciendo eso todos los Vengadores salieron del lugar, seguramente Pepper les llamaría la atención por dejar la Torre llena de extraños que ni siquiera Tony recordaba haber invitado, o sea gritaría hasta que uno de los seis cediera a lágrimas, en serio, pasó una vez, Clint no volvió a ser igual, pero el Capitán valía la pena y todos estaban de acuerdo en eso.

Y así, los seis se sentaron al borde del techo de la Torre, disfrutando su shawarma y el hermoso espectáculo que ese día ofrecía cada año, y lo mejor era que lo hacían juntos.

Ya no eran un equipo...

Eran una familia.


	3. La Resaca

**La resaca**

Toda esa semana iba a estar más pesada de lo normal, la razón, Pepper se iría de viaje, y lo peor, los dejaría solos, ¿se imaginan? toda una semana los Héroes más poderosos de planeta... solos.

Y como todos lo esperaban, el caos no tardó en llegar, verán, todo comenzó unas cuantas horas luego que Pepper se marchó, Tony estaba aburrido, así que decidió tomar un poco, luego se le unió el resto, no supieron cómo, pero Thor había sacado de _quien-sabe-donde_ cuatro barriles del lícor más fuerte de Asgard, comenzando así una competencia entre los seis para ver quien bebía más...

Uno, dos, tres vasos... Banner se retira porque empieza a sentirse mareado, y no queremos ningún accidente.

Cuatro, cinco, seis y siete... Clint y Nat hacen su retirada estratégica, aunque todos sabemos que no pueden más.

Ocho y nueve... Anthony cae y a pesar de su gran orgullo e intocable ego, deja la competencia, total, ni quería ganar.

Diez, once, doce... pierden la cuenta, pero ven que queda un barril y medio... cuentan los vasos... veinticuatro, veinticinco.

Su velocidad comienza a disminuir, sólo quedan los dos rubios, los más grandes y resistentes... veintiséis y veintisiete vasos.

De veintiocho a treinta y dos, Thor comienza a tambalearse y a Steve le comienza a hacer efecto el alcohol... treinta y nueve.

Ambos siguen tomando, mientras los otros cuatro deciden tomar alcohol de la Tierra, tal como les gusta... y de hecho aguantan.

Cuarenta y tres... Thor pierde el equilibrio finalmente y cae, mientras que el Capitán es coronado como el más alcohólico de la Torre.

Cuarenta y cuatro... el último vaso, el brindis de la victoria, muy conmovedor al parecer del equipo aunque balbuceaba un poco, borracho.

El licor asgardiano logró embriagarlo, y no podía estar más feliz por eso, aunque tal vez era el alcohol entrando a su sistema, haciendo efecto.

Siguen disfrutando del alcohol, midgardiano y asgardiano por igual, santa cruda la que iban a sufrir, pero no podía importarles menos por ahora.

Llega un momento en donde todo se vuelve confuso, risas y llanto se escuchan a la distancia, al igual que la música y gritos de felicidad o embriaguez.

Y todos caen, en un momento u otro, todos caen rendidos, en el sofá, en el piso, en el baño, incluso en la azotea, porque su pequeña fiesta privada los agotó.

Su sueño era profundo, tanto que las 23 llamadas de Pepper no lograron despertarlos, tampoco un par que Fury había hecho, ¿por qué habrían de hacerlo? Se desvelaron bebiendo hasta lo que no.

Un fuerte estruendo fue lo único que pudo despertarlos, y no era nada menos que Pepper gritando, se veía furiosa, en cuanto la vieron todos y cada uno de los Vengadores tragó en seco, lo que les esperaba.

"¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS SUCEDE AQUÍ?!" Dice... más bien grita mientras se acerca a donde están todos. "¿DISTE OTRA FIESTA SIN MI PERMISO?"... "¡CONTÉSTAME!"

"No Señor." Se dio cuenta de su error, "Digo, Pepper."

"¿Entonces qué rayos pasó?" Preguntó claramente un poco menos furiosa y alterada. Silencio. "¿No piensan hablar?"

"Es que no lo sabemos Pepper." Contesta una claramente avergonzada Natasha, buscando su blusa que por alguna razón no estaba al despertar.

"Bien, tomen un baño por favor, apestan." Ni siquiera pudieron estar 24 horas solos, eran increíbles.

Y así cada uno de los Vengadores se dirigió a su habitación, Pepper tenía razón, apestaban. Cuando todos volvieron, Pepper tenía lista una pequeña sala de interrogatorios improvisada en la cocina, querían correr pero Pepper los alcanzó antes de su huída, tomó a alguien del brazo sin darse cuenta quien era y lo guió hasta la cocina. Cuando entraron, azotó a _quien-quiera-que-fuera_ en la silla, dándose cuenta que era Natasha.

"Sé que eres una experta en interrogatorios, y sabes a lo que puedo llegar, así que tú más que nadie sabe que no vale gastar tu tiempo, vayamos al grano y dime que pasó anoche" Dijo Pepper con una cara que hizo a la famosa ex-asesina a sueldo temblar y tragar en seco.

"Yo..." Comenzó, "No lo sé, lo único que recuerdo es que todos estábamos aburridos y decidimos tomar un poco."

"¿¡Un poco!? Jajaja, dudo mucho que para que Steve quedara ebrio hayan bebido un poco."

"No recuerdo nada Pepper, en verdad." Pepper se veía exasperada y a punto de gritar algo cuando la puerta se abrió.

"Ehh... Nat, encontramos tu blusa." Dijo un ruborizado Capitán, sosteniendo lo que parecían ser trozos de la blusa favorita de Natasha.

"Gracias, pero creo que ya no servirá." Mencionó Nat un poco molesta, pero en cuanto volvió la vista a Pepper, el enojo fue reemplazado por algo parecido al miedo. "Puedes retirarte Steve."

En cuanto Steve salió, Pepper dirigió su mirada a Natasha, preguntándole algo con la mirada.

"Ni yo sé como la perdí, Pepper." Respodió refiriéndose a la blusa.

"Bien, si no sabes eso, intenta responderme quien te hizo esos moretones en el cuello."

"Tampoco sé eso."

"Dime todo lo que recuerdes."

"Unas cuantas horas luego que te fuiste, todos estábamos tan aburridos que decidimos tomar algo, estábamos juntos y, juro que no sé de dónde rayos los sacó, Thor tenía unos barriles de _licor-extremadamente-fuerte-asgardiano,_ y comenzamos una sana competencia de quién bebía más, luego de ahí, todo lo demás está borroso, hasta el despertar en el sofá sin blusa y con moretones en el cuello."

"Bien, te creo." Dijo Pepper con un fuerte suspiro. "Llama a Clint."

Después de eso Natasha salió, cuando los demás la vieron con una cara de terror total temieron por sus vidas, sabían que habían hecho molestar a Pepper y eso no era nada bueno.

"Quiere ver a Clint, apúrate." Le dijo mientras se acercaba a la próxima víctima. "No vale la pena andar con rodeos, entre más pronto hables, más pronto saldrás."

Clint entró a paso lento a la sala de interrogatorios, o sea a la cocina.

"¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS HACÍAS DESNUDO EN LA AZOTEA DE LA TORRE!?" Dijo Pepper _calmadamente_ al instante que Clint cerró la puerta.

"Y-yo no lo sé." Dijo Clint al borde de las lágrimas, sabiendo lo que le esperaba. "Por favor otra vez no, perdón en serio, pero no hagas lo mismo que el otro día." Dijo ya suplicando por su vida... y de su arco.

"No te haré nada si contestas mi pregunta."

"Ya te dije que no sé." Dijo ganándose una mirada no muy linda de Pepper. "Sólo, luego del concurso que supongo Nat te habló todo se volvió negro, como un espacio en blanco en mi memoria, recuerdo pequeños fragmentos, pero nada útil."

"Retírate por favor." Y dicho esto Clint corrió hacia afuera, Pepper sacó su cabeza por la puerta y llamó a Bruce.

"¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?" Más que enojada se veía frustrada.

"Mmm... sólo tomé un poco de la bebida que trajo Thor porque comencé a sentir cómo el alcohol subía a mi cabeza, y no quería que el otro tipo arruinara el ambiente, luego cuando Clint y Nat perdieron, comenzaron a tomar alcohol normal y me preguntaron si quería, acepté una copa nada más, pero supongo que tenía algo porque no recuerdo nada después de eso."

"Supongo que te diste cuenta que después de todo el otro sujeto hizo una visita sorpresa después de todo."

"Si." Dijo el doctor un tanto avergonzado al recordar haber despertado en un pozo poco profundo en medio de la sala, con sólo un pantalón que no era de él. "Discúlpame Pepper, sabes que no fue mi intención."

"Está bien, sólo dile a Thor que venga aquí."

En lo que Thor entraba, Pepper no pudo evitar soltar una risita, los quería y sabía que estaba exagerando un poco, ni siquiera era su dinero el que gastarían para arreglar la Torre, sólo le divertía ver las caras aterradas que provocaba en Los Héroes más poderosos del Planeta.

"Lady Virginia." Dijo Thor pidiendo permiso para entrar.

"Dime Pepper, Thor." Corrigió con un tono un poco frío, logrando una cara de nervios, cómo amaba asustarlos. "Ahora dime, ¿Recuerdas algo?"

"Sólo recuerdo que el amigo Steve es un digno competidor, logró vencer a un príncipe de Asgard después de todo." Dijo logrando que Pepper se asombrara, sabía que Steve no era fácil de emborrachar, pero no se esperaba que hubiera participado en un concurso cómo éste. "Y que alguien tomó mis pantalones." Remarcó recordando el despertar en la taza del baño sin pantalón.

"Okey, ¿de dónde sacaste el licor?" Preguntó curiosa al notar que ninguno sabía.

"Ni siquiera yo lo recuerdo, mi Lady," y diciendo esto Pepper suspiró.

"Gracias Thor, manda a Tony y a Steve aquí." Luego de esto abrió la puerta de la cual ambos héroes requeridos cayeron, al estar apoyados escuchando, como el resto, tenían curiosidad de saber de dónde sacó el alcohol. Pepper frunció el ceño al verlos espiando. "Pasen." Dijo con voz firme.

Se oyeron unos pequeños susurros como "Buen día, señorita Potts" y "Hey Peps" en lo que ambos encargados de los Vengadores tomaban asiento, seguía sin comprender el porqué Tony era co-líder, pero qué más da.

"Bien, los demás me han dicho que todo éste caos empezó por un estúpido concurso, ¿tienen algo que agregar?" Preguntó.

"Fue culpa de Thor y el alcoho asgardiano, y no sé si el Capitán Alcohólico tenga algo que agregar." Dijo con su característica sonrisa sarcástica marca Stark.

"Sí." Dijo Steve con voz fuerte, siendo el único que parecía fresco como una lechuga. "Primero, la bebida que trajo Thor es tan fuerte como para embriagarme al menos unas cuantas horas y segundo, no soy alcohólico, sólo fue un concurso." Dijo posando su molesta mirada en Stark.

"Paren ya, no estoy de humor como para soportar otra de sus peleas." Interrupió Pepper, sabiendo que una _pequeña_ discusión se aproximaba. "Me dí cuenta que no llegaré a nada con ustedes, no quería recurrir a esto, pero tendré que pedirle el video de seguridad a JARVIS."

Luego de eso ambos salieron de la cocina, sabían que Pepper no les mostraría el video, y en parte estaban agradecidos porque no querían saber cómo terminaron así.

Pepper por fin descubrió cómo Natasha perdió su blusa y terminó con moretones no sólo en su cuello sino también en otras partes, al ver eso se sonrojó violentamente, también vio cómo y porqué Clint estaba desnudo en la azotea, cómo Hulk hizo su gran aparición e hizo un hoyo en su piso para luego volver al tímido doctor, el cuál al verse desnudo buscó ropa y al encontrar a Thor dormido en el baño, decidió usar sus pantalones, explicando la falta de éstos en la mañana, así como vio cómo es que Steve terminó en sólo bóxers dejando a la vista ese maravilloso cuerpo y cómo es que Tony despertó usando sólo su casco.

Después de ese incidente, el alcohol quedó prohibido en la Torre a menos que Pepper se encontrara con ellos.

Y ellos nunca supieron que pasó esa noche.


	4. Los días

**Editado: 17/07/2015**

* * *

**Los días**

Por fin había llegado, el momento que nadie esperó, así es... Steve Rogers tenía una cita. ¿Cómo habían reaccionado los demás? Sorprendidos, al menos la mayoría, ¿quién era su cita? Sharon Carter.

En cuanto a Steve, no era que le gustara mucho la agente Carter, pero era bonita y mejor aún, había accedido tener una cita con él, en cuanto se enteraron, hicieron un drama total...

"No puedo creer que el Capipaleta por fin tenga una cita." Dijo Tony limpiándose las lágrimas falsas. "Crecen tan rápido."

"Y... ustedes, ya sabes." Carraspeó Clint mientras hacía gestos con las manos que en verdad nadie entendía. "FONDUE." Dijo antes de carcajearse totalmente junto a Tony, mientras los demás disimulaban un poco más su risa, a excepción de Thor, que no lo entendía y el Capitán que estaba más rojo que las armaduras de Stark.

"¿C-cómo saben eso?" preguntó muy, muy avergonzado el Capitán.

"Estaba en tu expediente, pero no te avergüences, no tiene nada de malo, existen más vírgenes de 94 años cómo tú, no estás solo." Dijo Tony burlándose de Steve y sus sonrojos masivos.

"A mi no me parece tan virgen," intervino Pepper con una sonrisa que se expandió aún más al ver la cara de confusión del resto, incluso de Steve.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso Peps? ¿Acaso tú y él...?" Dijo un Tony más que celoso.

"Claro que no Tony, sólo digo que a mí no parece tan virgen" aclaró Pepper saliendo del lugar para luego ser seguida por Tony y su bombardeo de preguntas.

"Okay, claramente nos perdimos algo, ¿quieres explicar capi?" Dijo Clint con clara confusión en su rostro.

"¡Oh! miren la hora, tengo que irme, adiós." Contestó antes de salir corriendo, vaya cobarde que resultó ser el Capitán América, ¿pero qué más podía hacer? ni él sabía por qué Pepper dijo eso.

Había salido corriendo de la Torre sin mirar atrás, de todos modos no faltaba mucho para su cita, así que sin más se dirigió al lugar en el que habían quedado.

La cita había ido bien, más de lo que esperaba, pero aún así había sido un poco incomodo, para su suerte esos momentos pasaron rápido para ser sustituidos con una alegre charla, en fin, podía decirse que se divirtió, luego de despedirse se dirigió a la Torre donde espera encontrar de todo, menos...eso...

"¿Estás llorando?" Preguntó suavemente a la pelirroja.

"No te importa." Respondió con agresividad.

"Pero Nat, déjame ayudarte, ¿qué te pasó?" Dijo tocándole el pelo suavemente.

"Nada." Dijo con una voz mucho más suave que la anterior. "Sólo no me siento bien." Agregó para luego romper en llanto, preocupando de sobremanera al Capitán.

"Tranquila, sabes que cuentas conmigo" Dijo acariciándole la cabeza con más confianza.

"No le digas a nadie que me viste llorando, o te mataré." Susurró con voz amenazante, haciendo que Steve abriera los ojos grandemente.

"Y-yo...yo no..." genial, había comenzado a balbucear, por más que intentaba decir algo, nada salía de su boca... al menos nada coherente, luego de esto la pelirroja salió dejándolo confundido.

Nunca se había comportado de esa manera, y por nunca se refería al tiempo que llevaban viviendo juntos, aproximadamente unas 3 semanas... qué extraño.

El comportamiento de la pelirroja siguió así de raro hasta que la cena llegó.

"Y bien, ¿cómo le fue a nuestro pequeño Capitán en su cita?" Preguntó Clint con un tono de burla.

"Bien, nos la pasamos muy bien." Dijo Steve.

"¿Bien o muy bien?" Cuestionó ésta vez Stark.

"No pasó nada si es lo que preguntan." Respondió con desgane el Capitán.

"Lástima, ¿pero nada de nada?" Y así siguieron todas esas preguntas haciendo desesperar a la Viuda.

"¡YA BASTA! ¡Me tienen harta!" Gritó visiblemente enojada. "¿Que no pueden guardar silencio por un momento?" Agregó con un tono más calmado y ¿triste? El resto solo bajó sus cabezas, para luego presenciar cómo Natasha dejaba el comedor.

"¿Quién va a hablar con ella?" Preguntó Steve.

Stark salió voluntariamente obligado y se acercó a la habitación de su compañera, viendo cómo los demás se escondían con seguridad en el otro extremo del pasillo, para luego ser jalado hacia adentro seguido de un portazo. Lo que escucharon luego fueron una serie de gruñidos, seguidos por gritos de dolor de parte de Stark; en cuanto el millonario salió, estaba llorando y tenía sangre que caía de _quien-sabe-donde._

Luego de eso fue turno de Clint, el cual desde que entró no había gritado, de hecho no se escuchaba nada, temiendo por la vida de su compañero estaban a punto de interferir cuando Clint salió con una expresión un tanto triste con unas cuantas manchas en su camisa de lo que parecían ser lágrimas.

Bruce decidió ser el siguiente en entrar y fue el que más tardó, pero como no se escuchaban gritos ni ruidos fuertes, decidieron mantenerse al margen del asunto, después de unos largos minutos, Bruce salió totalmente relajado.

Cuando Steve se disponía a entrar, fue interrumpido por Pepper.

"¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Qué no ven que Nat necesita su espacio?" Regañó Pepper, ignorando la condición en la que se encontraba Stark.

"Estábamos preocupados por ella, hoy ha estado actuando muy extraño." Respondió Steve con duda.

"Pues claro, es lo que les pasa a las chicas cuando tienen su periodo, ahora si me permiten..." Dijo Pepper abriendo la puerta para entrar y luego cerrarla, lo siguiente que pudieron oír fueron las risas de las dos pelirrojas.

Claro que estaba en su periodo, ¿cómo no se les pudo ocurrir antes? Clint la había visto así muchas veces, pero como en la mayoría tenían misiones, no se concentraba en ese hecho, Tony por su parte había olvidado el hecho de que Natasha era mujer, y le sucedían cosas de mujer, Bruce no había podido reaccionar, pero él sabía lo que tenía, y en cuanto a Steve, él simplemente lo olvidó por completo.

Para evitar salir lastimados, pactaron tener una cita o salir todos juntos los días en que Nat (o Pepper por petición de Tony) tuviera su periodo.


	5. El Mjölnir

**Editado: 17/07/2015**

* * *

**El Mjölnir**

Parece que una reunión de los Vengadores se estaba llevando acabo, pero no era así, ¿entonces que hacían todos juntos en el baño? Bueno, casi todos, nadie sabía donde estaba Thor y el Capitán estaba en SHIELD, pero el punto es, ¿porqué están en el baño?

Todo comenzó cuando Tony llegó de su paseo matutino con su traje de Iron Man, si bien el traje tenía filtro y no pasaba nada si orinaba ahí, no le gustaba, así que entró volando (literalmente) al baño principal de la Torre, ¿Cuál fue su sorpresa? El encontrar el martillo de Thor justo arriba de la tapa, impidiéndole levantarla, iba a matar a ese estúpido príncipe nórdico, pero primero necesitaba hacer sus necesidades, así que rápidamente intentó levantarlo, y ni aún con la armadura puesta logró moverlo siquiera un poco.

Siguió intentando sin saber cuánto tiempo había pasado, hasta que Clint entró.

"Oh, creímos que habías muerto de intoxicación o algo, ya sabes, tanto shawarma hace daño." Dijo Barton en una especie de saludo. "Ahora vete, que yo también tengo necesidades."

"No puedes usar el baño." Clint lo vio confundido. El martillo de ricitos está aquí y no lo pude mover..." Dijo un poco decepcionado. "Todavía." Agregó rápidamente ante la sonrisa burlesca que puso el halcón.

"Dah... es porque sólo lo puede levantar alguien digno, déjame intentar." Dijo para luego poner ambas manos sobre el martillo y jalarlo, logrando... nada, ni un solo milímetro.

Después de eso intentaron de todo, los dos juntos, patearlo, incluso volarlo (por cierto, Pepper los mataría) y nada, nada de nada, no se movía, era imposible.

"Oye, ¿qué no tenías que hacer?" Preguntó Tony.

"Sí, ya no tengo ganas." Respondió Clint, con un tono un tanto infantil.

"Okay..." Comenzó Tony siendo interrumpido por la puerta abriéndose una vez más.

"Tony, JARVIS dijo que podía encontrarte aquí y... ¿¡Qué rayos pasa aquí!?" Preguntó un muy confundido Banner.

"Tranquilo Brucie, sólo intentamos quitar el martillo de aquí." Respondió calmado Tony.

"Si, tal vez Hulk pueda moverlo, ¿qué dices grandote?" Agregó Clint, como siempre, un comentario inteligente.

"¿Puedes, Bruce, por favor?" Preguntó Tony emocionado por la idea.

Bruce los veía incrédulo, preguntándose si en verdad eran unos de los hombres más inteligentes que conocía.

"Si quieren morir aplastados, está bien, pero no sean idiotas, por favor." Dijo Natasha entrando al baño. "De todos modos, sabía que escondían algo, pero no pensé que fuera_ esto_."

"¿A qué te refieres con _esto_?" Preguntó Bruce. "Sólo tratamos de quitar el martillo de Thor de la tapa."

"Oh." Dijo simplemente la Viuda Negra. "¿Y no pueden?"

"No, y ya intentamos con todo." Dijo Clint con una voz que sonaba triste.

Suspiró, no entendía porque simplemente no iban a uno de los tantos baños que tenía la Torre y luego se dio cuenta que era por orgullo, ¿por qué si no? Un nuevo suspiro escapó de sus labios, no podía hacer nada.

Así que se puso a intentar junto con los chicos, nada perdía con intentarlo (además de su tiempo y dignidad), además, sería divertido y sería como la convivencia de la semana.

O al menos esas eran sus intenciones hasta que con un estruendo la puerta se abrió, todos temieron por sus vidas en esos momentos, hasta que vieron que sólo era Steve.

"¿¡QUÉ HACEN TODOS AQUÍ!?" Preguntó un poco desesperado.

"Intentamos quitar el martillo de Thor de la tapa, y tú no estás ayudando." Dijo Tony en un tono acusador.

"Bueno, ¿pero podrían hacerse a un lado? hay personas que en verdad tienen necesidades." Agregó Steve con un leve sonrojo, pero ¿qué podía hacer en esa Torre para tener privacidad en el baño?

"No, no, no y no, no hasta que quitemos ese mugroso martillo de ahí." Dijo Clint.

"¿¡Pues qué esperan!? ¿Una invitación? Saben, estuve todo el día en SHIELD y Fury no me dio ningún descanso, así que por más super soldado que sea, ni yo aguanto tanto, ¡así que sólo déjenme usar el baño!" Dijo el Capitán un poco alterado, asustando al resto del equipo, pues no estaban acostumbrados a que les hablara así.

"Es que no podemos moverlo, Capitán." Respondió Bruce con su usual tono nervioso, respondiendo a la pregunta del Capitán.

Éste solo bufó para luego abrirse paso entre su equipo, levantar el Mjölnir con facilidad y arrojarlo con puntería perfecta justo a un lado del sofá, lugar donde Thor lo ponía siempre, o bueno, la mayoría de las veces; finalizando con un fuerte portazo en el baño, seguido del sonido de un seguro ponerse, para luego ver las caras de sus compañeros, unos a otros con incredulidad.

"¿Acaso acaba de...?" Comenzó Tony confundido.

"Sí." Respondió el resto al unísono.

Steve solo podía suspirar aliviado, por fin podía descargar lo que llevaba conteniendo desde las 5:00 am, sin percatarse que él había levantado el poderoso martillo de Thor.


	6. La misión

**Editado: 17/07/2015**

* * *

**La misión**

Steve y Natasha habían salido hace un par de semanas a Washington, Fury los necesitaba en el Triskelion, al parecer les tenía un par de misiones.

Antes de que volvieran, los demás se enteraron de lo que había pasado con SHIELD, pero no tenían ni idea de donde estaba ese par, tal vez a descansar un poco antes de volver al trabajo duro: volver a la Torre.

En cuanto volvieron, el resto del equipo les recibió con los brazos abiertos, y el par no pudo más que sonreír.

Al día siguiente todos estaban normales, o bueno, casi todos, Natasha y Steve se veían distintos, más unidos, se veía que confiaban uno en el otro.

El único que no estaba enterado de todo el acontecimiento de SHIELD fue Clint, el cual había salido a una misión en África, un país llamado Wakanda... en cuanto llegó, saludó a todos y les dijo que al llegar a las instalaciones de SHIELD para entregar su reporte no había nadie, el resto le miró incrédulo.

"Oigan chicos, ¿Dónde está SHIELD?" Preguntó después de un momento de silencio. Seguido de ésto, Natasha le arrojó un periódico con las noticias más importantes. "Oh..."

"Si, exacto, y cómo ya no hay SHIELD, ya no tengo que darles asilo, así que, JARVIS hazme el favor de preparar la mal..." Tony se detuvo debido a las miradas de los demás. "Ustedes son los seres más amargados del mundo, era una broma."

"De todos modos, aún habían un par de oficiales vaciando SHIELD y me dieron algo que era para ustedes." Dijo Clint señalando a Nat y Steve. "Creo que es un reporte completo de la misión."

"Bien, gracias, yo guardaré esto bien." Agregó Nat un tanto nerviosa, arrebatándole el informe a su amigo.

Después de esto todos se dirigieron a ver una película, porque, ¿qué más podían hacer para descansar y no tener que hablarse entre sí?

La película que escogieron fue Up, una que hacía llorar a todos, TODOS, sí Natasha, por más pequeña que fuera la lágrima contaba como llorar; el punto es que ni Tony ni Clint la veían a gusto esa vez, ya que seguían pensando en lo del informe.

Así, cada uno se puso a maquinar un "plan maestro" para sacárselo a la pelirroja, claro que era como Misión Imposible (que por extraña razón siempre resultaba posible), película que vieron luego, pero se estaba haciendo tarde y algunos se retiraron a dormir... excepto, obviamente, Tony y Clint.

"Tú también quieres saber que tiene ese informe, ¿cierto?" Preguntó Tony alzando una ceja.

"Nat nunca me esconde nada, sólo me sorprende que ésta vez no me haya dicho." Respondió Clint con tono preocupado.

"O sea..." Comenzó Stark.

"O sea que si quiero saber." Dijo Clint ahora más seguro.

"Bien, ahora necesitamos saber donde lo escondió." Dijo Tony, dando inicio a la creación del plan.

"No creo que lo haya escondido, lo más seguro es que lo llevará todo el tiempo consigo- respondió Clint." Quizá podrías hackear SHIELD.

"¿En serio genio? SHIELD ya no existe." Dijo Tony con tono que denotaba lo obvio.

"Eso ya lo sé, al menos ahora sí... el punto es que cuando yo llegué estaban todavía desinstalando algunas cosas, apuesto a que la computadora central todavía funciona." Contestó Clint orgulloso de sí mismo.

"¿Qué apuestas?" Respondió un claramente interesado Tony Stark.

"El que gane lee primero el reporte." Dijo Clint estirando una mano, Tony sólo la estrechó fuertemente.

Lamentablemente (o no tanto) para Tony, Clint tenía razón (cosa que no pasaba muy a menudo), aunque obviamente así fue más fácil conseguirlo.

Luego de leer el informe completo, Clint con una cara de sorpresa borró todo lo que había, dejando a un aún más confundido Stark, mirándole con reproche y un deje de molestia.

"¿QUÉ RAYOS CREES QUE HACES?" Gritó Tony muy molesto.

"Si ellos quieren esconder lo que pasó ahí, no es nuestro problema, hay que respetar sus decisiones." Respondió Clint simplemente.

"Ay, ni que escondieran que son pareja o algo así." Dicho esto Barton se tensó y eso no pasó desapercibido por Stark. "¿O sí?"

"No te metas" Dijo Clint dando por terminada la conversación.

Pero claro que para Tony todavía no terminada, pues saliendo Clint del cuarto, le pidió a JARVIS que recuperara los archivos borrados y cómo no, lo hizo; luego de eso Stark se dispuso a leer el informe, el cual no tenía ni idea de porque era tan detallado, y quedó sorprendido, rápidamente salió en busca de Clint, al cual encontró sobre el candelabro de la sala.

"¿Podrías bajarte de ahí?" Preguntó Tony con un tono extrañamente calmado. "Ya rompiste uno hace dos días, si rompes otro lo pagas tú." Seguido de eso lo único que se escuchó fue el sonido de un salto.

"Lo leíste." Más que una pregunta era una afirmación.

"Sabes cómo soy, no lo pude evitar." Terminó Stark con una sonrisa cínica.

"Lo sé, solo no les digas que sabemos..." Comenzó Clint pero fue interrumpido.

"¿Que saben qué?"

"Oh, hola Brucie" Dijo Tony tratando de desviar el tema.

"Sabes que no me gusta que me digas así, y no te hagas el tonto, ¿ahora qué hicieron?" Dijo Bruce un poco más alterado de lo normal, quien sabe en que se habrán metido ahora.

"Nada Brucie." Dijo ahora Clint remarcando la última palabra.

Bruce solo se marchó molesto, no quería perder la paciencia por ese par. Cuando Bruce iba saliendo, se topó con Natasha ganándose una extraña mirada de ésta.

"¿Ahora que le hicieron?" Preguntó Nat por la rara actitud en el doctor.

"La pregunta es..." Comenzó Stark mientras Clint bebía de su agua. "¿Te gusta el Capsicle*?" Seguido de esto solo se veía la mirada asombrada de Nat y se oía cómo Clint se ahogaba y tosía.

"¿Por qué dices eso?" Preguntó la viuda con una mirada peligrosa.

"Lástima que su novia del pasado esté de vuelta." Cómo amaba Stark hacerla enojar.

"¿Novia del pasado?" Preguntó ahora confundida.

"Sí, ya sabes... Becky." Dijo Tony

"¿Becky? ¿Te refieres a Peggy?" Preguntó una Natasha aún más confundida.

"No, Becky... ya sabes, la novia de Steve que murió en la Guerra pero resulta estar viva y ahora es mala." Agregó Clint.

"¿Becky?" Repitió Nat... "Becky, Becky, Becky…" Y siguió haciéndolo, intentando recordar a la susodicha. "...Becky... ¿No se refieren a Bucky?"

"¿Bucky? Qué raro nombre para una mujer, aunque quien sabe cómo eran las cosas en los 40's." Dijo Tony.

"Bucky es hombre." Aclaró Natasha.

"¿¡El capitán es gay!?" Gritó Clint con los ojos muy abiertos junto con Tony.

"¿Qué? ¡No! Bucky es o bueno, era su mejor amigo." Dijo Nat.

"Oh... eso explica mucho." Dijo Tony para como quien dice, quitarle _hierro_ al asunto.

"Ahora, la verdadera pregunta es, ¿Porqué creen que me gusta el Capitán?" Agregó Nat recordando por que habían empezado a hablar de ese tema. "¿Leyeron el informe?"

"Fue él." Exclamaron ambos señalándose el uno al otro.

"No sabía que fueras tan cobarde como Stark, Clint." Dijo ignorando el gesto ofendido de Tony. "Sabes que tengo razón." Agregó señalándolo mientras éste sólo asentía con la cabeza, dándole la razón a la Viuda.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas antes de que Steve llegara de quien sabe donde, lo bueno es que traía la cena. Así sin rechistar todos se sentaron y comieron en un incómodo silencio, así que el Capitán le preguntó a Natsha como había estado su día y a que se debía el estado de Barton y Stark (que lucían completamente empapados y con varios moretones). Seguido éstos compartieron una mirada cómplice...

"Nat y Steve bajo un árbol..." Antes de que pudieran continuar, Nat sacó una pistola de agua (extremadamente poderosa, cabe mencionar) y disparó a ambos con una puntería perfecta.

Steve se quedó estático ante la actitud de la pelirroja al igual que Bruce, pero siguieron cenando como si nada hubiera ocurrido (aceptémoslo, es lo mejor para todos).

Clint, Tony y Nat aún compartían miradas y Bruce y Steve seguían sin entender mucho, tal vez era mejor así.

Esa sería definitivamente una larga noche.


	7. La noche de los casi solteros

**_**Estar en la Torre era normal, tan normal como se podía con todos los Avengers ahí... serie de Oneshots del día a día de los "Héroes más poderosos del planeta"**_**

****Gracias a todos por sus reviews y a los que marcaron follow/favorite:3****

* * *

**La noche de casi solteros**

Steve no sabía cómo habían terminado ahí, lo único que sabía era que terminarían arrepentidos, de todas maneras, ¿por qué estaban TODOS ahí?

Bruce nunca iría a esos lugares, menos al haber contactado hace unos días a Betty, su viejo amor.

Clint había salido un par de veces con una chica llamada...¿Bobbi?

Thor mantenía una relación con Jane.

Pepper viajaba.

Pero ellas no se encontraban ahí, así que eran como _casi _solteros esa noche.

Y a pesar de tener novias o pretendientas que se pudieran enterar, se encontraban en un Striptease, para que, citando a Stark: "Vivas un poco, mi querido Capitán".

Se suponía que era una noche de chicos, en la que se emborrachaban (los que podían) y contaban chistes malos, todos creyeron que sería una de esas noches, pero Tony decidió cambiar la dirección que habían dado antes al chofer, una grata sorpresa para algunos y para otros, no tanto.

Después de unos cuantos tragos para asimilar el lugar en el que estaban, comenzaron a hablar.

-¿Qué no estabas hablando de matrimonio la semana pasada?- preguntó Clint confundido.

-Sí, y luego recordé éste lugar y me dí cuenta que aún no estoy listo- respondió Tony con una sonrisa marca Stark.

-A este paso nunca estarás listo- agregó el Capitán.

-Mejor centrémonos en ti, Capitán _Virgen-a-los-90,_ hoy por fin dejaré de usar ese apodo, y estaré orgulloso de eso- dijo Tony cambiando de tema, no siempre tenía que ser el centro de atención, ¿cierto?

-¿A caso lo que el amigo Stark dice es cierto, Capitán?- preguntó Thor con verdadera curiosidad.

-No, tengo 94, no 90.

-¿Sabes que Thor no se refería a eso, verdad?

-Tranquilos, si el capi no quiere admitir su virginidad, luego de un rato ya no tendrá que hacerlos.

-Tony, no voy a hacer nada de lo que dices... y el que yo sea virgen o no, no es su asunto.

-Definitivamente es virgen.

-Si, no hay duda.

-Es lo que un virgen diría.

-Amigo Steven, no hay nada de que estar avergonzado por ser virgen.

-¡No soy virgen!-interrumpió Steve los comentarios de sus "amigos", dejándolos boquiabiertos y causando un incómodo silencio en todo el lugar.

Pasaron unos minutos más, luego Steve salió como bala del local y llamó a Natasha, necesitaba hablar con su amiga, con alguien que no quisiera saber sus secretos más privados.

¿Qué si era virgen? Sí, y así sería por un largo tiempo. ¿Por qué dijo aquello entonces? Estaba harto de que se entrometieran en su vida amorosa.

Todo lo que quería hacer era llegar a la torre, tomar café y hablar con su Natasha, y luego dormir.

No quería ver a esos sinvergüenzas por lo que quedaba del día.

De pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un auto negro que paró frente a él.

El vidrio polarizado bajó y reveló a la Viuda.

-¿Un aventón, guapo?- preguntó con coquetería.

-Muy graciosa... ahora sólo quiero salir de aquí.

-Sube- esperó a que Steve acatara su orden y arrancó- ¿Ahora que hicieron los super bobos?

-Sólo digamos que me querían hacer un favor muy personal.

-Ohh...-dijo entendiendo a qué se refería-¿y qué les dijiste?

-Que ya no era virgen- respondió con simpleza, evitando la mirada de Natasha.

-¿¡Por qué les dijiste eso!?

-¡Por qué ya no quería que me molestaran con eso!

-Pero ahora querrán saber como pasó.

-¿En...serio? Yo... yo no había pensado en eso.

-Ya me dí cuenta- Natasha rodando los ojos- tienes que inventar una historia falsa.

-¡Tienes que ayudarme!- suplicó ignorando la mirada enojada que le daba Natasha.

-¿Por qué no les dices que fue con tu querida Sharon Carter?-Steve soltó un sonoro suspiro.

-¿Otra vez vas a empezar con eso? Nat, ay te dije que salí con ella porque creí que sería como Peggy, pero me equivoqué.

-¿Y qué hay de la secretaria del piso 35? ¿También creíste que sería como Peggy?

-No entiendo a que va todo esto, hace tiempo tratabas de conseguirme citas y ahora que por fin las tengo, te enojas.

-No estoy enojada.

-¿Entonces me ayudarás?- Ahora fue turno de Natasha para suspirar.

-Está bien, pero tienes que prometerme que harás todo lo que te diga.

-Lo haré- finalizó Steve en lo que Romanoff aparcaba el carro frente a la Torre y entraban.

Ya estando en el Pent-house, se dispusieron a elaborar el plan, acordaron que fue en una borrachera, que no recordaban mucho, sólo el haber despertado juntos...sin ropa y en la misma cama. Habiendo terminado, comenzaron a platicar más a gusto, hasta que llegaron los demás.

-Hola- saludaron la viuda y el capitán al unísono.

-¡Queremos explicaciones!- exigió Iron Man.

-¡Si!- agregaron inteligentemente los otros.

-¿Explicaciones de qué?- preguntó Natasha curiosa.

-¿¡Sabías que ya no es virgen!?- gritó Clint.

-Sí, eso es toda una infancia arruinada, que tu héroe favorito vaya y pierda su virginidad con cualquiera- agregó Tony ofendido, ganándose una mirada incrédula por parte de todos- el punto es que nos debes una explicación.

Natasha suspiró y le mandó una señal a Steve, era hora de comenzar con la farsa.

-Bien, yo...mmm... y-yo no sé por donde empezar- tartamudeó Steve, con un notorio sonrojo.

-Fui yo- dijo Natasha, los demás viéndola confundidos- fui yo con quién perdió la virginidad.

-Pero Nat, tu y él no... ustedes nunca- comenzó Clint- ¿Cuándo?

-Estábamos borrachos- respondió rápido Steve.

Todo el lugar pronto fue llenado por tensión y el que debía ser el silencio más incómodo de la vida. Steve les dirigió una mirada a todos, Nat estaba en silencio apoyando sus mentiras, Tony trataba de hallarle sentido al igual que Clint, que estaba muy confundido, luego estaba Bruce, con cara de no querer meterse en más lios y por último estaba Thor, que se veía que claramente ya no entendía nada.

-Esperen un momento- cortó el silencio Tony- ¿qué no la única vez que te emborrachaste fue la otra vez en la Torre?

-Si, bueno... yo...- y el tartamudeo volvía a llegar.

-Eso significa que saben que pasó esa noche- entrecerró los ojos Clint, que parecía comprenderlo todo un poco más.

-Si, claro que lo sabemos, ¿es que ustedes aún no recuerdan?- preguntó Natasha, un poco cansada del mini-interrogatorio.

-¿Podrían explicarnos que pasó en esa noche, amigos?- preguntó Thor que captó de lo que hablaban y le dio curiosidad.

Y mientras el resto asentía, la Viuda y el Capitán se habían metido en aprietos, eso no lo tenían previsto, así que comenzaron a decir cualquier cosa que les venía a la mente, fuera coherente o no, así es que concluyeron en que:

*Steve perdió su virginidad con Natasha.

*Hulk estuvo más "salvaje" que nunca.

*Thor simplemente durmió.

*Clint y Tony hicieron un strip-tease.

*Todos estuvieron muy activos y cariñosos entre sí.

Pero la verdad no la sabían, y no la sabrían en un buen tiempo.

* * *

**Bueeeno. Así es como termina un capítulo un poco forzado.**

**La verdad es que tenía una capítulo casi completo y luego lo borré y me puse a escribir otro, pero me bloquee y ahora está como por la mitad y retomé este, que estaba como por la mitad también.**

**Disculpen el retraso en publicar, en serio. Entre la escuela, la traducción que estoy haciendo y todos los anuncios que han hecho (de Avengers AOU, Agents of SHIELD, Benedict Cumberbatch, todo de Marvel en sí, Doctor Who, etc.), bueno, ustedes entenderán que son mucha cosas para asimilar y también escribo algo así como noticias de éstas cosas para una página, así que me sobre exploté a mí misma, pero el punto es que volví:3**

**Díganme que les pareció el trailer y las noticias del MCU.**

**Gracias por leer y espero actualizar de este viernes al otro.**

**Si son Romanogers pásense por una traducción que estoy haciendo, el fic es hermoso, en serio se los recomiendo.**

**¡Besos! Y nos leemos luego3.**


	8. La batalla

_**Estar en la Torre era normal, tan normal como se podía con todos los Avengers ahí... serie de Oneshots del día a día de los "Héroes más poderosos del planeta"**_

**Gracias por sus hermosos reviews y a los que dieron fav/follow :3**

**Ahora sin más, disfruten (o al menos intenten)**

* * *

**La Batalla**

La sala principal de la Torre parecía ser el campo de batalla de los Vengadores, cualquier tipo de objeto inanimado volaba de un lado a otro, desde cojines, comida, plumas y cuchillos hasta aparatos cortesía de Stark, como las pantallas planas, computadoras y centro de entretenimiento, si provocaba dolor a otro estaba bien.

Sobra decir que toda la Torre era un desastre, tenía hoyos de balas y enormes puños por doquier, así como estaba cubierta de papel higiénico por fuera y los Vengadores estaban llenos de una extraña (y olorosa) mezcla de agua con huevo y plumas.

¿La razón? Pepper seguía fuera y había confiscado todo el alcohol, así que como los maduros adultos que son, comenzaron a hacerse bromas unos a otros, todo comenzó con inocentes bromas como poner crema batida en la mano de Thor mientras dormía y hacerle cosquillas, o una llamada telefónica a Natasha; hasta todo se salió de control y comenzaron bromas como la atadura de zapatos (que sacó a nuestro querido Hulk) y cubrirse unos a otros con líquidos sospechosos, ¡Incluso formaron alianzas! Unas raras y en cierta manera perturbantes alianzas, cómo el Capitán y Iron Man que parecían compartir un gusto por las bromas de la vieja escuela, o Hulk y Hawkeye que parecían disfrutar el dolor físico en las bromas, y la Viuda Negra con Thor cuyas bromas pasaban más a lo sádico.

Así, con sus alianzas formadas comenzaron a usar sus armas, convirtiéndose así en un asunto _serio_. En un momento de desesperación, Thor comenzó a hacer que los rayos les dieran a sus compañeros.

-¡Capi, toma el martillo de Thor!- dijo Tony, harto de recibir descargas.

Y dicho y hecho, Steve golpeó duramente a Thor con su escudo, dejándolo inconsciente por unos minutos, tomando el Mjölnir y corriendo hacia Iron Man.

-¿¡Y ahora que!?- gritó Steve, sin saber que hacer.

-¡Ahora nos vamos de aquí!

Steve agitó el martillo en el aire como había visto a Thor hacer, comenzando a elevarse, dispuesto a irse cuando sintió algo en su pie, era Natasha que se había colgado, sin tener tiempo de parar, se elevó con ella en su pierna, cuando sintió más peso, bajando la mirada vio a Clint abrazado a Natasha; Hulk iba tras ellos saltando de edificio en edificio.

Después de un largo tiempo (13 minutos) siguiendo a Tony, Steve sintió cómo el martillo se descontrolaba, girando lentamente y llevándose consigo a Iron Man, el Mjölnir comenzó a ir de regreso a la Torre.

Atravesando los edificios, e incluso la Estatua de la Libertad, llegaron todos (siendo llevados por el martillo) a la Torre y aterrizaron, estrellándose sobre algo duro, provocando un fuerte golpe en todos, ya que ese algo duro era Thor.

Al ver todos a Thor tirado e inconsciente (otra vez), se preocuparon y comenzaron a cargarlo entre todos para llevarlos al ala médica de la Torre. Una vez ahí, ninguno supo que hacer con el nórdico, debido a que el único doctor del equipo se encontraba en problemas más grandes (y verdes).

Al no saber que hacer, Stark recurrió a la ayuda de su _siempre_ servicial, JARVIS.

-¿JARVIS?

-_¿Sí, señor?_

-¿Sabes que se usa en caso de dejar inconsciente a un dios nórdico?

-_Me temo que no he sido programado para este tipo de circunstancias, señor._

-¿JARVIS?

_-¿Sí, señor?_

-¿Es que acaso disfrutas mi dolor?

_-No he sido programado para sentir, por lo tanto tampoco puedo disfrutar, señor._

-¿JARVIS?

-_¿Sí, señor?_\- se escuchó con un tono de voz... ¿exasperado?

-Babas está en primer lugar de mi lista a partir de ahora.

El resto de los Vengadores sólo rodaron los ojos, no había día en el que Tony y JARVIS no tuvieran una _'discusión',_ si así se le podía llamar.

-Stark, por favor deja de hacerte la dolida y ayúdanos- dijo Natasha, harta de la actitud de _'Diva'_ de Tony.

-¿Y ayudarlos a qué?- preguntó, haciéndose el dramático para molestar a la arañita- Hoy uno de los grandes ha caído- dijo con la mirada al techo- y ha sido a manos de un simple mortal con un super suero que le dio super poderes que lo hicieron un super héroe. ¡Es todo su culpa, Capitán Asesino!

Luego de ésta demostración de _'super divez crónica'_ o _SDC,_ que es cómo lo habían bautizado los Vengadores (tranquilos, no es contagiosa), Tony salió del cuarto, dejando a todos confundidos.

-¿Y ahora que le pasó al amigo Stark?- preguntó Thor.

-Exageró porque ahora cree que estás muerto- respondió simplemente Clint, ganándose una mirada de incredulidad por parte Natasha y Steve. Seguido de ésto, Clint tuvo un momento de realización- ¡Estás bien! Sabía que estarías bien, es decir, ¡eres Thor!

-¡Y tú eres el Halcón con un ojo, amigo Barton!- Clint sólo atinó a rodar los ojos (sí, los dos), algún día se acostumbraría a los raros apodos de Thor, algún día.

Luego de revisar que Thor estaba realmente bien (sin contar la contusión y las tres costillas rotas), decidieron salir de ese lugar, Steve ayudando a Thor y Clint y Natasha hablando de lo que había pasado.

-Igual siento que olvidamos algo- dijo Nat.

-¿Tal vez algo grande, verde y maloliente?- sugirió Clint.

Antes de poder responder, Natasha sintió un temblor, lo cual los otros también sintieron.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Thor algo perdido, debido al golpe que acababa de recibir en la cabeza (cortesía de temblor).

-No lo sé, tal vez...- comenzó Steve, siendo interrumpido por Tony que salía de su habitación con una bata de baño y mascarilla.

-¡Mi techo!¡Mi precioso techo!- gritó o más bien lloriqueó mientras salía a la plataforma que había- ¡Tú, bestia inmunda!¡Quiero mi Torre tal y como estaba o no más ciencia para Banner!

El hecho de que Hulk bajara la mirada y no atacara a ninguno de los presentes era... sorprendente, incluso se podía ver tristeza en sus ojos y el los de Stark había...¿Arrepentimiento?

Unos segundos después, Tony se fue acercando a Hulk, con precaución.

-Amigo, lo siento. No debí decirte eso, lo lamento mucho- en efecto, lo que mostraba Tony era arrepentimiento.

-Hulk perdonar hombre ojalata.

-Bien Hulk, sabes que te quiero y somos amigos,¿cierto?- esperó al asentimiento de Hulk- pero necesito a Bruce, así que por favor, entra al piso, luego de que te hayas convertido, y veamos una película.

Milagrosamente, Hulk obedeció y se transformó de nuevo en Banner, no sin antes darle una gran abrazo a su _amigo_ Tony. Cuando Bruce entró, dispuesto a ver una película con sus amigos, una llamada los interrumpió.

_-¿Tony?- _se escuchó la voz de Pepper por todo el piso.

-¡Hola Peps!- contestó Tony, muy sonriente.

_-¡Qué bueno que te encuentro!Sólo quería avisarte que ya estoy en el aeropuerto, estaré allí en unos 45 minutos._

-Está bien Pepper- dijo Tony, de repente emblanqueciendo al ver todo el desorden que había en el lugar, luego tragando duro- tómate tu tiempo.

-¿Qué tienes Stark?

-¿Por qué la cara larga, soldado?

-¿Estás bien?

-¡Vengadores Unidos!- gritó Tony, interrumpiendo todas las preguntas.

-Ya estamos aquí, idiota- dijo Natasha.

-Okay, éste es el plan- dijo Stark, ignorando el comentario de la Viuda- Steve, Thor, ayúdenme a mover todos los escombros, Natasha ve a buscar otra sala, Clint y Bruce estarán barriendo y trapeando todo el piso mientras yo me doy un baño y todo estará listo antes de la llegada de Pepper, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿De dónde piensas que sacaré una sala en menos de 45 minutos?- preguntó Natasha, incrédula.

-Pues de mi piso con sillones- respondió Tony como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- sólo ve al piso 37 y busca una réplica exacta de la que teníamos.

-¿Por qué tendrías una réplica exacta de tu sala?

-La pregunta es, ¿Por qué tu no?

38 minutos después, todo estaba listo y en su lugar, Pepper se llevaría una gran sorpresa y una muy buena.

Los primeros minutos en los que estuvo, felicitó a todos y cada uno por haber cumplido con las reglas antes establecidas, claro que eso fue antes de prender la televisión y ver los reportajes.

_"-...él afamado grupo de héroes fue encontrado volando a las afueras de las Vegas...-_

_-...se presentaron destrozos en la Estatua de la Libertad...-_

_-...por lo visto no se presentarán cargos contra éstos super héroes por daño a propiedad privada...-_

_-...un gran temblor se dio a cabo hace unas cuantas horas, teniendo origen en la Torre de los héroes que nos protegen...-_

_-...el millonario Anthony Stark fue visto usando una mascarilla de aguacate a las afueras de su Torre...-"_

Pepper sólo escuchó cómo corrían a esconderse cada uno en su habitación y se dejó caer en el sofá (que olía a nuevo).

Estaba seriamente pensando en contratarles una niñera.

* * *

**Holiwiwis \\(._.)/**

**Lamento no publicarlo antes, en serio lo iba a hacer, pero tarea y proyectos y más tarea y exámenes y blah, blah, blah...**

**Ya ni para que los aburro, sólo espero que les haya gustado:3**

**Bye, bye y nos leemos luego 3**

**Gracias por leer.**


	9. ¡Feliz Navidad!

_**Estar en la Torre era normal, tan normal como se podía con todos los Avengers ahí... serie de Oneshots del día a día de los "Héroes más poderosos del planeta"**_

**Gracias por sus hermosos reviews y a los que dieron fav/follow :3**

* * *

**¡Feliz Navidad!**

La mañana del 24 era toda calma y paz, a excepción de la persecución que se estaba llevando a cabo por toda la Torre, y la _'pequeña'_ competencia que se llevaba a cabo en la sala de entrenamiento, así como una feroz lucha por el control de la tele. Pepper solo estaba dormida, disfrutando sus vacaciones.

-¡¿QUE RAYOS HICISTE CON EL PAVO!?- Preguntó con voz _calmada_ el Capitán.

-Yo…yo... ¡¿Y PORQUE INSINUAS QUE FUI YO!?- Devolvió Tony indignado.

-¡¿PORQUE!? ¡¿Por qué!? Pues porque ayer el pavo estaba completamente normal en el refrigerador, y hoy apareció en la mesa con un hoyo y varias quemaduras- dijo Steve con un tic en su ojo izquierdo.

-¡¿Y qué te hace pensar que fui yo!?- en cuanto dijo esto, Tony se arrepintió al ver que el tic de Steve se hizo más intenso.

-¡CORRE!- dijo Steve con un tono macabro, tanto como para que Tony temiera por su vida.

Y Tony decidió que ese era el día en que seguiría una orden del Capitán, salió disparado como una bala hacia su habitación.

Pasando por la sala de entrenamiento vio cómo su amigo Hulk golpeaba incesantemente a Thor, sin embargo este devolvía los golpes con rayos que salían de su martillo.

-JAJAJA, amigo Hulk, eres un contrincante digno, pero no eres nadie en comparación con el hijo de Odín.

-¡HULK APLASTA!

Decidió ignorar eso e ir a esconderse, pues podía oír pasos apresurados acercándose, y en verdad apreciaba su vida.

Siguió corriendo hasta toparse con una escena aún más incómoda.

-Solo dame el control remoto y no saldrás herido, Barton.

-No lo creo mi querida Viuda.

Claro, todo eso sería más que normal, si Natasha no estuviera colgada de una lámpara y Clint no se estuviera refugiando tras el sofá, con sus armas apuntando el uno al otro.

De nuevo decidió ignorar la bochornosa escena y seguir corriendo hasta su cuarto… ya estaba tan cerca… unos pasos más… sentía la perilla con la punta de sus dedos… y sintió un jalón en sus pies.

-¡TE TENGO!

-Auch… suéltame cerebro congelado… auch…- Tony dejó de forcejear al ver que no conseguiría nada- okey, okey, ya me tienes, ¿ahora qué?

-Yo… no lo sé, tal vez te use como saco de boxeo- al ver el asustado rostro de Stark soltó una carcajada, y luego lo dejó ir.

-No te rías, me amenazaste y eso es serio, nadie amenaza a Tony Stark y se sale con la suya- dijo, y luego se marchó dramáticamente como la diva que es, mientras Steve seguía en el suelo, retorciéndose de la risa.

Después de un buen rato decidió ir a la sala, tal vez ver una película navideña sería buena idea.

-¡No! Ya te dije que primero veríamos el Grinch- escucho gritando a Natasha.

-¡Noooo! ¡Veremos Qué bello es vivir!

-¡No seas cursi Clint!

-Pues… ¡tú no seas Grinch!

-¿Estas insinuando que soy un grinch?

-Oh, ¡lo estoy afirmando!

-Chicos, cálmense- interrumpió Steve, ganándose una mala mirada por parte de ambos- Okey, solo olviden que estuve aquí.

-¡Espera Steve!- gritó Natasha antes de que Steve saliera- ¡ayúdanos a decidir cuál película ver!

-¡No es justo!- dijo Clint.

-¿Y porque no?- preguntó Natasha.

-Porque eres una chica- respondió ganándose una mirada de incredulidad de Steve y Natasha, Clint rodó los ojos- hay_ dos grandes_ razones por las cuales te escogerá a ti.

Luego de entender a que se refería, Steve se sonrojó de sobremanera y Natasha solo le soltó un golpe en el estómago.

-Preferiría no meterme en sus asuntos- dijo el capitán, tratando de zafarse de la peligrosa situación.

-¡No! Por favor ayúdanos Capi- pidió, o más bien rogó Clint.

-De acuerdo, digan un número del 1 al 15 y el que más se acerque al que yo estoy pensando gana.

-¡Uno!

-¡Quince!

-Escojan otros.

-¡Siete!- dijeron ambos.

-Si es 7, escogeré otro.

-¡Cinco!

-¡Tres!

Ambos se vieron y gritaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Cuatro!

-¿Saben qué? No se puede con ustedes.

-Por favor Steve.

-Bien, veremos Mi pobre angelito.

-¡NOOOOO!

-Me pidieron que decidiera, y ya decidí.

-Bien- dijeron ambos si dejar de mirarse desafiantemente.

Pusieron la película, y cuando se disponían a comenzar, una pared se rompió, saliendo del hoyo Thor y un Banner desnudo.

-No sé cómo me convenciste de hacer esto, Thor.

-Pasamos un buen tiempo, Hombre verde.

-Claro.

-¿Qué hacen, mis amigos Midgardianos?

-Vemos una película- respondieron al unísono.

Bruce recordó que estaba desnudo y decidió huir a su habitación por un poco de ropa.

-Lamento no poder pasar estas festividades midgardianas con ustedes, mis amigos, pero Odín ha demandado mi presencia.

-No te preocupes, Ricitos, sobreviviremos sin ti.

-¡Búscate tus propios apodos!- gritó Tony desde su "escondite secreto"

-¡Se dónde estás!- gritó de vuelta Steve.

A continuación se escuchó un agudo grito seguido de cosas cayendo, logrando risas de los presentes.

-Adiós amigos míos.

Seguido de eso, Thor salió volando, rompiendo una ventana, seguido de un raro destello de luz, para luego desaparecer.

El elevador se abrió, revelando a Tony, que fue corriendo hasta llegar a la ventana rota.

-¡Solo habrá carbón para ti, Ricitos!

-No creo que pueda escucharte.

Tony bufó con molestia.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? De todos modos, ¿Dónde está nuestro verde amigo?

-Aquí estoy- dijo Bruce, saliendo del pasillo, ya completamente vestido.

-¡Yupi!

-¿Cómo va el pavo?-preguntó Natasha, recordando que sería el Capitán el que lo haría.

-Si Tony, ¿Cómo va el pavo?- preguntó ahora Steve, con una muy forzada sonrisa.

-Bueno, creo que el pavo se cocinó de mas- dijo, tratando de aligerar las cosas, logrando solo otra amenaza de muerte.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tony quiere decir que usó el pavo como conejillo de indias y ahora tiene un enorme hoyo en él, y está quemado.

Todos desviaron su mirada a Stark, ahora definitivamente se vengaría de Steve.

-JEJEJE, ¿Y dónde está Ricitos?

-No cambies de tema, Tony, ¿Qué comeremos ahora?-preguntó un devastado Clint.

-¡SHAWARMA!

Iban a gritar de nuevo, pero fueron interrumpidos por un bostezo.

-Buenos días a todos- saludo Pepper, feliz de haber descansado lo suficiente. Claro, eso fue antes de ver el hoyo en la pared y la sala toda destrozada, sin contar que el desayuno todavía no estaba listo y que en la mesa de la cocina se veía un pavo quemado; el tic comenzó de nuevo- ¡¿QUE LE PASO A MI TORRE!?

-Solo el 12% cariño- dijo Tony, queriendo agregar humor.

-Como si no estuvieras bien muerto ya- murmuró Natasha, ganándose una risa de Steve.

-Quiero una explicación- y repasó con la mirada a todos- ¿Dónde está Thor?

-Se fue a Asgard- respondió Clint

-¡Claro! A ella si le responden- reclamó Tony

-¡Tu guarda silencio!- dijo Pepper señalándolo-¡Expliquen!

Steve levantó la mano y Pepper le dio el habla.

-Todo fue culpa de Tony- sabía que el castaño estaría muy molesto, pero vamos, era la oportunidad perfecta para vengarse.

-Vas a caer, Rogers

-No te tengo miedo Stark

-¡Basta!- gritó Pepper, en serio la tenían cansada con todas sus peleas

-Lo siento Pepper

-¿'Lo siento Pepper'? Es Srta. Potts para ti

-No lo escuches, Steve.

-¿'Steve'? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-¿Porque mejor no desayunamos?- y como siempre, Bruce salvando el día.

Todos asintieron y fueron por un delicioso desayuno, digno del 24 de diciembre, un delicioso cereal con leche, ya que Tony tuvo la _gran_ idea de darle el día libre al servicio.

Luego del desayuno, cada uno fue por su lado a prepararse para la cena de navidad, claro que para eso pedirían shawarma a domicilio, pero en fin, todos estaban arreglándose.

Pepper encontró a Tony en su laboratorio, con grandes cajas de muérdago y murmurando cosas extrañas como 'venganza' o 'vas a caer'.

-Aww Tony, si querías un besito solo tenías que pedirlo- dijo Pepper, poniendo los labios para besar a Tony, pero este solo la apartó con una mano.

-Ve a darle besitos a 'Steve'- dijo indignadamente.

-¿Y Steve qué tiene que ver en esto? ¿Estás celoso?

-Pff… ¿Yo celoso? ¿Y del cerebro estrellado? ¿Cómo crees?

-¿Entonces por qué actúas como una diva?

-Porque así soy, ahora si me disculpas, planeare mi venganza.

-¿Venganza de qué?

-Verás, tu 'Steve' me hizo molestar mucho, mucho hoy, y sabes que nadie molesta a Stark y sale intacto, así que, ya sabes que a él le interesa la arañita pelirroja, pondré muérdago bajo Natasha y cualquier otra persona que no sea Steve y sufrirá lo que yo sufrí hace rato.

-Y dices que no estas celoso.

-¡No lo estoy!

-Bien, te creo, pero hay que ir al Pent house, todavía tenemos cosas que preparar.

Subieron y al entrar estaban Natasha y Steve 'platicando' muy cómodamente, Tony pensó que su plan era genialidad pura.

Los demás fueron llegando poco a poco y cuando estaban a punto de ordenar shawarma, un rayo cayó y luego el portal se abrió en el techo de la Torre.

-¡Llegó Ricitos!

Todos esperaron a que Thor llegara, lo que no esperaban era ver que traía un invitado con él.

Rápidamente Tony llamó a su armadura, Natasha sacó una pistola de quien sabe dónde, Steve fue por su escudo y Clint sacó un mini arco de donde nadie quería saber.

-Tranquilos, amigos míos, Loki no hará nada en nuestra contra, mi padre lo ha enviado como un castigo, y vivirá aquí.

-¡¿QUEE!?- Gritaron todos y luego los reclamos y quejas no se hicieron esperar, hasta que Thor por fin logró callarlos.

-No se alboroten, amigos guerreros, no tiene su magia- al ver que comenzarían a quejarse de nuevo agregó- tengo barriles de hidromiel, recién traídos desde Asgard.

Gritos de felicidad y aceptación se escucharon y luego Tony se dirigió a abrazar a 'Cuernitos' dándole la bienvenida.

-Disfruta tu estadía aquí, Cuernitos- dijo.

-Quiero esto tanto o menos que ustedes- respondió Loki con una sonrisa forzada.

-Bueno, hora de pedir la comida- dijo Barton, sintiendo como su estómago rugía.

Pepper y Natasha se marcharon a hacer el pedido y recoger el shawarma.

Tony fue por el muérdago para llevar a cabo su 'malvado' plan.

Bruce, Steve y Clint estaban sentados frente a Thor y Loki en el sofá, un tanto intimidados, y Clint resistiendo las ganas de clavarle una flecha entre los ojos.

El ambiente no podía ser más incómodo, por suerte, el tenso silencio fue roto por las chicas que traían la comida.

Tony volvió al oler el shawarma.

Thor y Clint fueron los primeros en abalanzarse hacia el shawarma, luego los demás se sirvieron con calma, todos comiendo a excepción de Loki, que veía su plato con asco.

-Si no comes, no hay regalo- dijo Tony ganándose no solo una mirada de Loki, sino de todos- ¿Qué? Es verdad, así que sean niños buenos y coman todo.

El resto de la cena paso 'normal', una que otra pelea tonta, pero todos sobrevivieron.

Pasaron a la sala y comenzaron a tomar, no había ningún concurso ni nada, así que lo hicieron con calma, disfrutando.

Platicaron de cosas banales, y luego de un buen rato, la hora de los regalos llego.

Y por regalos, me refiero a que Stark dio a todos un regalo.

A Clint le dio un nuevo arco, casi igual al que ya tenía, a excepción de su color, este estaba rojo y con pequeñas esferas colgando de él.

Bruce recibió un short especial, súper ajustable, que estiraba mucho, y era azul con muñecos de nieve adornándolos.

Steve recibió su escudo con esferas y luces, y su casco con un gorrito de Santa Claus cocido.

Thor recibió un martillo de hule, para que lo usara en casa, decorado con un duende.

Loki recibió, de improviso, un libro para colorear de Rodolfo el Reno.

Natasha ni siquiera lo abrió y se lo arrojo en la cara a Tony, ella lo había visto envolverlos, sabía lo que le había dado a ella y a Pepper.

Y a Pepper le tocó un traje de Santa Claus, seguramente diseñado por Victoria's Secret.

Todos voltearon a ver a Tony con preocupación y Steve le preguntó:

-¿Otra vez estabas escuchando villancicos borracho?

-¡Nooo! Y de todas maneras, si eso hubiera hecho, no sería de su incumbencia.

Unas copas más tarde, Tony ya no en sus cinco sentidos le habló a Jarvis.

-¡Jarvis! Aplica la simulación 'Venganza'

Seguido de esto, del techo bajaron varios trozos de muérdago.

-¡Miren! ¡Es muérdago!

Luego Tony tomó a quien creía era Pepper en brazos y la besó, para luego darse cuenta que era Natasha, la cual por estar muy borracha solo atinó a reír.

Steve al ver eso tomó a la verdadera Pepper de la cintura y la besó.

Natasha y Tony se molestaron y los separaron para comenzar a discutir.

Mientras los 'tortolos' peleaban, Thor alcanzó a besar al primero que vio, el cual fue Clint, resistiéndose a ese beso, y fallando porque, ¿Cómo podría ganarle a Thor?

Bruce y Loki solo cruzaron sus miradas por un momento y luego ambos se negaron rotundamente.

-¡Yo no haré eso!

-¡No! ¡Definitivamente no!

Luego de un buen rato de besos y peleas, decidieron relajarse y seguir tomando.

El muérdago seguía sobre ellos, así que cada que alguien lo recordaba, besaba a quien estuviera a su alcance.

Lo bueno era que todos estaban borrachos.

Ya más relajados todos, la verdadera fiesta comenzó y cabe mencionar que ni el hermoso árbol que habían decorado todos juntos sobrevivió.

El día siguiente afrontarían las consecuencias, pero hoy…

**¡Mierda! ¡Hoy es Navidad!**

* * *

**LA LA LA**

**Ahora si que no tengo excusa, ni vergüenza, si quieren matenme :(**

**Pero se quedarian sin las historias maravillosas que hago (si como no)**

**Bueno, ya.**

**Solo queria avisarles que a partir de la proxima semana seguire un horario para actualizar y ahora si se los cumplo.**

**El horario lo pueden encontrar en la pagina de FB que comence para que esten al tanto de las actualizaciones, y un Like me alegraria mi amarga Navidad...**

**Mentira, a mi me encanta la Navidad, pero igual la harian mas feliz.**

**Y ya, y talvez publique un especial de año nuevo, pero igual y depende de mi humor :(**

**Gracias por leer, y agradezco de antemano por los reviews...**

**Y no me maten por traer a Loki, es que yo lo amo y lo extrañaba(?**

**Y cabe mencionar que es el capi mas largo que he escrito en mi vida *o***

**Feliz navidad, hanukkah, año nuevo o lo que celebren!**

**LA LA LA**

**Bye :3**


	10. Los propósitos

**_Estar en la Torre era normal, tan normal como se podía con todos los Avengers ahí... serie de Oneshots del día a día de los "Héroes más poderosos del planeta"_**

**Gracias a: Monekyta, elapink100, BarbyBBones, Andy123 y bel'48 por marcar fav/follow y dejar un hermoso review:3**

**Atención damas y caballeros, ¡Volví a mis andadas! o sí, y me tendrán por un buen rato actualizando y tal vez ande con uno que otro nuevo proyecto, pero por ahora disfruten, ya más abajo les informo de todo.**

* * *

**Los propósitos**

-¿Porqué no?

-Ya te dije que no Tony, son órdenes directas de Fury.

-¿Y qué con el pirata? Lo último que supe es que SHIELD ya no existe, osea que ya no tiene derecho a darnos órdenes.

-Lo sé, Tony, pero de eso les quiere hablar mañana, y dijo que no los quería borrachos o con resaca.

-¿Y qué se supone que hagamos? ¿Permanecer sobrios toda la noche?- interrumpió Clint.

-Es ridículo, la última vez que estuvimos ebrios, no pasó nada- señaló Natasha.

-Chicos, hay que entender que esto no es culpa de Pepper- intervino Steve, defendiéndola.

-Tienes razón, Capsicle, esto es tú culpa- dijo Tony, apuntándolo.

-¿Mi culpa?

-Sí, si tu no fueras un... un alcohólico, ¡no nos prohibirían tomar!

-¡Yo no soy un alcohólico! ¡Aquí el único alcohólico eres tú!

Tony lo vio con una indignada mueca, Rogers se lo había ganado, sacó a su diva no-tan-interior.

-Yo no soy el que acabó con más de la mitad de barriles que Thor sacó de quien sabe donde.

-Aunque hubiera tomado todos, igual estaría más consiente que tú.

-¿Estás insinuando que tengo poca resistencia al alcohol?- Steve realmente había herido sus sentimientos, Tony se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse.

-Sólo estoy diciendo que es casi imposible emborracharme- Steve lo tomó del brazo haciendo que se girara.

-¡No me toques!- y diciendo esto, se soltó y se fue corriendo a su cuarto... llorando... como una niñita.

-No es mi culpa que sea una diva- dijo Steve para defenderse, estando todos los demás de acuerdo.

Había pasado un buen rato, y ya que no podían beber nada de alcohol, habían decidido cambiar la cena por donas, porque de que sirve una cena típica de año nuevo si no había alcohol.

Donas y chocolate frente al destruido pino, una parte había sobrevivido la cena de navidad (la única ventaja era que todos recordaban todo lo que había pasado ese día), estaban a menos de una hora de que dieran las 12:00, así que todos comenzaron a decir sus propósitos.

Tony, aún indignado decidió comenzar, pues él era el más importante (SDC), Loki se negó y dijo que si de importancia se trataba, entonces él definitivamente iría primero, aunque no supiera que era eso de propósitos, los Avengers decidieron que Loki también padecía SDC.*****

Pepper decidió que Jarvis empezaría.

**JARVIS:**

_-Señor Stark, no tengo propósitos, es usted el que me dice que hacer._

-Sólo inventa algo.

_-Señor, realmente cualquiera que sea su propósito, también es mío._

-Bien, entonces yo empiezo.

**Tony:**

_1.- Conseguirle una personalidad a Jarvis, digo mírenlo._

_-Dicen que las cosas se parecen a sus dueños, señor._

-¿Es eso sarcasmo, Jarvis? Si sigues así, vas a quedar bajo la licuadora en mi lista de electrodomésticos favoritos.

_2.- Crearle una novia a Jarvis, ¡no digas que no te quiero!_

_-Gracias, señor._

-¿Una AI en especial, Jarvis?

_-Hubo un sistema operativo hace años, se llamaba Sam******._

A Tony lo recorrió un escalofrío.

-Tenemos una charla pendiente.

_-Sí, señor._

_3.- Descubrir que pasó en Budapest._

-Ya te dije que es clasificado- dijo Natasha.

-Si no te lo saco a ti, se lo saco al cerebro de pájaro.

Clint frunció el ceño ante el apodo.

_4.- __Dejar de tomar._

Un silencio llenó la sala, duró unos cuantos segundos hasta que todos rompieron en una limpia carcajada. Tony frunció el ceño.

-¡Puedo dejar de beber cuando quiera!

-¿Entonces porqué no lo has hecho?- preguntó Bruce, sin poder hablar bien por la risa.

-Por que no quiero- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Por lo menos búscate propósitos más originales, igual no los vas a cumplir- dijo Natasha, aún sin poder dejar de reír.

-Si dices eso, significa que los tuyos deben ser mejores, y que los vas a cumplir, vamos, demuéstralo.

-Yo siempre cumplo lo que digo.

Esperaron unos minutos a que todos dejaran de reír, y Natasha comenzó con sus propósitos.

**Natasha:**

_1.- Familiarizarme más con América._

Dicho esto le guiñó un ojo a Steve, que solo se removió inquieto con un leve (enorme) rubor cubriendo sus mejillas. Clint refunfuñó un tanto molesto.

-¡Uy! Yo diría que te cuidaras, cerebro de pájaro.

-No entiendo- dijo Thor, rompiendo el tenso ambiente que se había formado. Bruce le explicó todo, susurrándole el juego de palabras y de paso el porqué de las reacciones de todos.

Natasha se decidió a seguir.

_2.- Aprender a cocinar._

Ante esto, la cara de horror no se hizo esperar en cada uno de los Vengadores. Natasha frunció el ceño.

_3.- Tener más paciencia con ustedes._

Los Vengadores dieron la razón a ese lógico propósito, mientras Pepper solo bufó, no es como si Natasha fuera la encargada de todos sus desastres, Pepper era la que lidiaba con todo, pero igual era más razonable.

_4.- Pasar más tiempo de chicas con Pepper._

Todos los hombres, y hasta Jarvis podría jurar Clint, tragaron en seco luego de las maliciosas sonrisas que se dedicaron las chicas.

-¡Pondrán en peligro nuestra existencia y la seguridad de todo el mundo! ¡Jarvis! ¡Activa lo protocolos anti féminas! ¡No permitas que estén juntas sin un hombre que las vigile!

-No seas un dramático, Tony. No planearemos nada en su contra- dijo Pepper, calmando a Tony- por ahora.

-¡Vamos a morir!- dijo Clint, siendo ahora él el dramático.

-¿Porqué no sólo seguimos con los propósitos?- preguntó Bruce, exasperado.

-Si tanto te urge, entonces continua tú, Brucie- dijo Tony en un tono meloso.

**Bruce:**

_1.- Controlar a Hulk._

-Para poder hacerlo, tendrías que salir de esta casa de locos- dijo Clint.

-¿¡Casa!? Esto es una lujosa torre ultra tecnológica, no una "casa".

Bruce sólo rodó los ojos.

_2.- Llamar a Betty._

-¿Qué no ese fue tu propósito del año pasado?- preguntó Tony

-El año pasado ni te conocía- respondió Bruce.

-Cieeeerto.

_3.- Terminar la investigación que inicié con el Dr. Reed Richards acerca de mundos paralelos._

-¿Así es por él que me dejaste?- dijo Tony, con tono dolido de diva.

-Tony, ya te he dicho que tu eres mi hermano de ciencia, además, él es, literalmente, Fantástico*******

_4.- Buscar una cura para el SDC._

Tony y Loki fruncieron el ceño, mientras el resto reía.

-Ja ja ja- dijo Tony con una risa sarcástica- veamos si encuentras la cura sin tu sueldo.

-Tony,- dijo Bruce muy serio- no tengo sueldo.

-Bien, ¿quieres tener sueldo?- Bruce asintió- pues ya no, por grosero- y dicho este le sacó la lengua a Bruce, como todo el gran hombre de negocios que era.

-Tenías razón, Nat- comenzó Pepper, espantada- mi novio es un niño.

-Ya era hora que te dieras cuenta Pepper.

-¡Ya es mi turno!- gritó Clint emocionado.

**Clint:**

_1.- Bajar de peso y ponerme en forma._

_2.- Ahorrar._

_3.- Conseguir trabajo._

_4.- Conseguir pareja._

Cuando terminó de leer sus propósitos, todos le dedicaron una mirada de incredulidad.

-¿Qué?- preguntó, harto de las miradas.

-¿Qué acaso sólo imprimiste la lista de los propósitos más cliché?

-Noooo- dijo, fingiendo mal, muy mal- escuchen, olvidé por completo que teníamos que hacer la lista, pero igual los dije.

-Bien, Légolas tiene razón, al menos los dijo, ¿verdad Jarvis?- preguntó Tony con malicia.

_-Tiene usted razón Señor, cómo_ siempre- respondió Jarvis con caro sarcasmo al final de la oración.

-¿Es eso sarcasmo, Jarvis? ¿Otra vez? ¿En serio?

_-Así me programó usted, señor. Todo lo que soy, se lo debo a usted._

-Sabía que debía quedarme con Babas.

_-Eso no es lo que decía ayer que Babas lo bañó con el extintor,_ señor- esta última palabra lo dijo con un toque venenoso, definitivamente Tony le estaba pegando lo diva a Jarvis.

-Como sea- dijo Natasha- yo digo que es el turno de Steve.

Steve asintió sonrojado y prosiguió.

**Steve:**

_1.- Practicar eso de la tecnología y el internet._

Tony se rió de lo poco o nada que Steve sabía de eso, pero era su amigo y decidió ayudarlo.

-Yo te puedo ayud...¡Auch!

Pero su oferta quedó interrumpida por un pellizco en su brazo, quería llorar, pero no le daría la satisfacción a la arañita.

-Yo te ayudo, Steve- se ofreció Natasha, sonriendo con coquetería.

_2.- Involucrarme más con todos ustedes._

-¿Con todos o con la pelirroja?- preguntó Loki, asombrando a todos, ya que casi no hablaba desde que llegó- ¿Qué? Hasta yo me doy cuenta que esos dos se traen ganas y eso que acabo de llegar.

Ambos mencionado se sonjrojaron.

_3.- Encontrar a Bucky._

-¿Tu ex novia?- preguntaron Clint y Bruce al mismo tiempo.

-No- respondió el Capitán, confundido- es mi amigo.

-Chicos, ya habíamos hablado de eso- dijo Natasha, con una mirada que mataría a cualquiera.

_4.- Firmarle las tarjetas de colección a Coulson********_

-¿No se las has firmado?

-Pues, no he tenido tiempo- respondió- ya saben, todo lo de su muerte y el ataque a Nueva York, Hydra y mudarnos no dejó mucho tiempo libre.

-Patrañas, eres un mal ídolo americano- dijo Tony.

-Sólo lo dices porque estás celoso de que Coulson no tenga tarjetas de colección de Iron Man.

-Pft...¿Celoso? ¿Yo? ¿De ti? Creo que estar sobrio te está afectando.

-¡Ya te dije que no soy alcohólico!

-La negación es sólo el primer paso, mi querido Capitán.

-Yo seguiré- dijo Pepper, evitando la pelea.

**Pepper:**

_1.- Hacer que Tony trabaje en SU empresa._

Natasha resopló.

-Sería más fácil hacer que deje de beber- dijo, viendo como Tony se ofendía mientras los demás reían de él, otra vez.

_2.- No viajar tanto._

-¿Bromeas? Nosotros quisieramos salir así como tú- dijo Clint imaginándose en Cancún, donde Pepper había estado un mes atrás.

-Me gustarían esos viajes si no fuera porque en lugar de ir a la playa tengo que escuchar aburridas personas quejándose de su seguridad por culpa de Tony.

-Auch- dijo Clint para ahora imaginarse sentado en un congreso, siendo regañado, mientras afuera estaba una hermosa playa con un ardiente sol y de paso, ardientes chicas.

_3.- Convivir más con ustedes._

-¿En serio?- dijo Tony- yo daría lo que fuera porque salieran de mi casa.

-"¿¡Casa!? Esto es una lujosa torre ultra tecnológica, no una "casa"."- dijo Clint, haciendo comillas, imitando lo que Stark le había dicho momentos atrás.

Tony sólo le sacó la lengua, de nuevo mostrando lo maduro que es.

_4.- Llevarlos a todos de vacaciones a Malibú._

-¿Te refieres a llevarlos a todos a mi queridísima mansión, amorcito?- dijo Tony, con un tic en su ojo izquierdo.

-Si, cariño- respondió Pepper con una sonrisa cínica.

-Cómo tu digas, amor.

Todos los demás presentes aplaudieron.

Thor era el siguiente.

**Thor:**

_1.- Pasar más tiempo con mis amigos midgardianos y con mi hermano Loki._

Todos sonrieron, a excepción de Loki, que lo miró de forma desagradable.

_2.- Visitar a lady Jane._

Y al decir eso, Thor puso una nostálgica mirada, las mujeres y Tony sonrieron con ternura.

-Si quieres podemas invitarla, grandulón.

-Pero a ella siempre la acompaña su simpática amiga- dijo Thor, preocupado de que la oferta fuera retirada.

-No te preocupes, unos días no harán daño.

_3.- Ir a ver a mi padre._

Loki puso una mueca de desagrado y odio... pero sobretodo, odio.

_4.- Probar todos los sabores que hay de Poptarts._

Todos, sin excepción rodaron los ojos.

-¿Se puede saber como las pagarás ricitos?- preguntó Stark.

-Creí que eras un noble y generoso midgardiano, amigo Tony.

-Oh, lo soy, sobretodo si me agarras de buen humor- Tony sonrió- que tal un "ya veremos"

Thor sonrió y dijo que era el turno de su hermano, el cual sólo hizo una rara mueca, asemejando una sonrisa.

**Loki:**

_1.- Salir de ésta pocilga._

Tony rompió su récord de la mayor cantidad de veces que se había ofendido en una sola noche.

-Pues te informo que estás viviendo en ésta "pocilga" y que no puedes salir.

-Pero no por elección.

-Me importa un pepino si es por elección, no vuelvas a decir eso de mi preciosa torre.

-Yo digo lo que se me pega la gana.

-¡Uy! Pelea de divas- interrumpió Clint, ganándose una mirada de furia de ambas divas.

_2.- Matarlos a todos ustedes._

Un tenso silencio llenó la sala.

_3.- Conquistar Midgard._

El silencio siguió.

_4.- Todo es broma, si tengo que vivir condenado a esta po... torre, espero llevarme bien con ustedes._

Y todos de pronto se relajaron, y sonrieron, y se dieron cuenta que ya pasaba de las 12:00, vieron al frente y dijeron al unísono:

**¡Feliz año nuevo, querido lector!**

-¿A quien diablos le hablamos?- preguntó Loki.

-Ni idea, tu sólo sonríe- contestó Tony.

* * *

**¡Ahora sí!**

**Primero que nada, ¡feliz año nuevo! Lo lean cuando lo lean.**

***SDC: Super Divez Crónica, no sé si lo recuerden, pero es lo que padece nustro querido Tony.**

****Samantha es un sistema operativo de la película "Her", y está genial, la voz la hace Scarlett Johansson, y la recomiendo.**

*****Mr. Fantástico, así que ya saben, literalmente es fantástico.**

******Con la novedad que el Capi aún no le firma las tarjetas :((**

**Tengo que informarles que el sábado o el domingo subiré otro, explicando porqué Fury los citó, pero para eso si tienen que esperar tantito.**

**A los que siguen Maybe I Need You to Save Me, me disculpo por tenerlo muy abandonado, y les informo que mañana subiré uno o dos, así que estén listos.**

**¡Y lo más importante!**

**Chan-chan-chan**

**Empezaré otra traducción el próximo o este año (no sé cuando estén leyendo esto), así que necesito su opinión, ambos son Romanogers, pero las tramas son diferentes.**

***Un AU donde todos ven en blanco y negro hasta que conocen a su alma gemela, todos tienen sus poderes.**

***Un AU con un Steve maestro y Natasha estudiante, obviamente sin poderes.**

**¡Así que ustedes deciden! En serio quiero traducir la que más les llame la atención, así que déjenme saber.**

**¡Otra cosita!**

**¿Ustedes tienen propósitos de año nuevo?**

**Lo sé soy curiosa, pero, buehh... supongo que así me quieren (eso espero).**

**¡Que se la pasen genial y se atraganten de comida!**


	11. ¿El nuevo?

**_Estar en la Torre era normal, tan normal como se podía con todos los Avengers ahí... serie de Oneshots del día a día de los "Héroes más poderosos del planeta"_**

**Gracias a todos por marcar fav/follow y dejar un hermoso review:3**

* * *

**El ¿nuevo?**

-¿Y ahora qué quieres, Cíclope?

-Creí que le decías pirata- dijo Banner, confundido por el nuevo apodo.

-Si, pero ya está muy trillado.

-¿Pueden dejar de hablar como si no estuviera aquí?- interrumpió Fury

-Tal vez- dijo Tony.

-Como les iba a decir, hemos traido a un nuevo recluta...

-¿Otro más? ¡Ya me basta con Cuernitos!

-¿Cuern...? ¡Yo no autoricé su estadía con ustedes en la Tierra!

-Eso es porque ya no eres nuestro jefe, ahora lo soy yo- dijo el nuevo 'jefe', sacando la lengua.

-¿Y tu estás de acuerdo con que se quede en tu Torre?

-Pues no, pero...- y Tony se quedó sin palabras.

-Yo hago lo que quiero- dijo Loki con una maliciosa sonrisa.

-¿Entonces que haces en mi Torre?-contra atacó Tony.

-Touché.

-¿Podemos seguir con la reunión?

Ambos 'Divas' bajaron la cabeza como un par de niños regañados.

Fury suspiró con alivio y se dispuso a seguir.

-Iré al punto...tendrán un nuevo compañero.

La sala se llenó de protestas por parte de todos.

-Okay, okay, cálmense- comenzó Clint- ¿quién es? Digo, no puede ser tan malo.

-Es el Hombre Araña.

De nuevo no se escuchaba más que protestas y quejas indescifrables debido a que todos hablaban al mismo tiempo.

-Pero si apenas es un niño- dijo el Cap.

-No tiene la responsabilidad suficiente- complementó Bruce.

-Además hace pésimos chistes- dijo Clint- casi tan malos como los de Stark.

-¡Oye! Yo creo que usa mallas más feas que las del Cap.

-Pues yo no creo que un hombre que araña sea un buen guerrero, sin duda no es digno de combatir al lado de los Vengdores, mi buen amigo de un ojo.

Todos dirigieron una mirada de incredulidad a Thor, que sólo frunció el ceño.

-Yo creo que tenemos suficiente con una araña, dos sería mucho veneno para manejar, ¿cierto, Nat?

Todos comenzaron a reír hasta que el veneno que salía de los ojos de la Viuda los hizo temer por su vida.

-El próximo que me interrumpa tendrá un castigo- dijo Fury.

Y el silencio hizo aparición.

-Realmente no importa lo que digan, tendrán el deber de entrenarlo, ya he decidido que estará en el equipo.

-¡Tu no haces las decisiones aquí, mi querido Nicky!

-Pues ya las hice, así que por favor, denle la bienvenida a Spider Man.

Más quejas sobre un chico uniéndose al equipo se hicieron presentes.

-Ya sé que no me quieren aquí, yo trabajo mejor sólo, pero nuestro querido pirata me rogó para ser parte de los súper mallitas- interrumpió el Hombre araña, ganándose una mirada examinadora por parte de todos.

-¡Ven! Lo de pirata ya está muy trillado- dijo Tony

-Pero lo de super mallitas es nuevo- dijo Clint, dándole la razón.

-Escuchen, Fury ya tomó una desición, y lo mejor sería obedecerlo- dijo el Capitán, los ojos del joven brillaron con admiración dentro de su máscara roja y azul.

-Si, señor... capitán... señor- dijo no muy seguro de cómo llamarlo- yo... eh, lo admiro mucho, señor.

-Pff... yo no lo quiero si admira al museo andante- dijo Tony, celoso.

-Señor Stark, también admiro mucho su trabajo en cuanto al acelerador prismático de materia que construyó para reemplazar el paladio del núcleo de su reactor- Tony sonrió- me parece realmente impresionante el que haya creado un nuevo elemento usted sólo.

La sonrisa y el ego de Stark se hicieron aún más grandes.

-¿Pero qué hacemos aquí?¡Vayamos a la Torre para enseñarte donde entrenarás!-Todos rodaron los ojos ante la arrogancia de Tony- por cierto, puedes llamarme Tony.

Todos se encaminaron hacia el estacionamiento, rodeando a su nuevo compañeros, haciendo caso omiso a las órdenes de Fury de llenar el papeleo.

Eran héroes, no súper secretarias, Fury se podía encargar de eso.

-¿Está seguro de esto, señor?- preguntó una de las nuevas reclutas de Fury.

-No, por eso tu me mantendrás informado de esto- vio como la chica asintió- puede retirarse, agente Evans.

-Si, señor- se fue a paso apresurado, siguiendo a los 'protegidos de Fury', como le gustaba llamarlos.

Los vio tomando 'prestado' un quinjet de SHIELD, decidió seguirlos, si esto resultaba bien, probablemente Fury la haría agente de SHIELD, que estaba restaurándose desde las cenizas.

El viaje fue tranquilo, había micrófonos instalados en todos los Quinjets, así que podía escuchar sus conversaciones, que siempre acababan en pelea.

Al llegar a la torre, todos bajaron y se quedaron en la puerta, esperando una reacción del arácnido.

-¿Y?¿Qué te parece?

-¡ES EL MEJOR DÍA DE MI VIDA!- dijo el chico, con tanta emoción que contagió al resto.

-Me alegro que así te parezca- dijo Natasha, guiñándole, logrando un sonrojo bajo la máscara.

-¿Bromean?¡Es increíble!

-Pues créelo- dijo Clint, con una sonrisa burlona, pero, ¿a quién engañaba? El había reaccionado igual la primera vez que entró.

-Trataré.

-Bienvenido a casa, Peter-le dijo Tony, con una sonrisa de padre orgulloso.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el mencionado

-¿Qué?- repitió Tony.

-Tú me llamaste Peter.

-Ahhh, acerca de eso, ¿Ya te presenté al Doctor Banner?

-¿Cómo sabes que ese es mi nombre?

-Todos aquí lo sabemos, hijo- dijo Steve- no te preocupes, tu secreto y tu están a salvo con nosotros.

-Gracias...uhm...Capitán.

-Llámame Steve, Peter.

Y por primera vez, no se preocupó de guardar su identidad secreta, podría acostumbrarse a toda esa locura.

-¿Porqué Tony dijo 'Bienvenido a casa'?- preguntó aún con esa duda.

-Porque es una diva- respondió Steve- y porque las puertas están abiertas cuando lo necesites.

-¿Una diva?

-Cuídate de él, Loki, y en veces de Clint, en serio se comportan como divas- dijo Bruce.

-Divas. Okey. Entendido- dijo Peter con una gran sonrisa, hasta que reparó en algo- ¿Loki?

El mencionado frunció el ceño, ¿A penas ahora se daba cuenta de su presencia?¡El es más importante que todos los midgardianos, y no se percató de él! Suspiró frustrado y se fue a su cuarto ofendido.

-Es un castigo que le dio Odín- respondió Thor con una sonrisa divertida al ver a su hermano molesto.

-Cool.

Dio un suspiro y vio a todos sus nuevo compañeros platicando, parecían una disfuncional pero feliz familia. Tal vez ser parte de un equipo sería mejor que estar sólo.

Tomó aire y se unió a la plática.

* * *

**Okay, okay, okay...**

**Ahora ni excusas voy a dar, por que no vale la pena.**

**Sólo quiero que sepan que nunca dejaría ningún fic, no importa cuanto me tarde, y la verdad lo pensé, pero no fui capaz, porque ustedes me animan a seguir...**

**Sólo quiero disculparme y darles las gracias por seguir aquí.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Pd. Incluí a mi OC, espero no les moleste, no será muy importante, y no hará más que pequeñas apariciones.**

**¡Los leo luego!**


	12. ¿Digno?

**Disclaimer: Si los personajes me pertenecieran, todos se darían contra todos. **

* * *

**¿Digno?**

"¿Qué haces aquí?"preguntó Tony extrañado por la repentina visita.

"Dijiste que podía venir cuando quisiera." Respondió Peter.

"Ahh... es sólo un decir, ¿sabes?"

"¿Entonces no puedo pasar?" Preguntó Peter con una mirada de incredulidad.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?¡Déjalo pasar, Tony!" Interrumpió Pepper.

"Usted debe ser la Srta. Potts, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Peter Parker." Se presentó

"Mucho gusto, ahora, ¿porqué no pasas a la sala? Ahí están todos." Dijo Pepper sonriendo.

"Gracias."

Peter pasó directo a donde Pepper le había indicado.

"¿Por qué lo tratas así?" Preguntó a Stark.

"¿Estabas coqueteando con él?" Eludió la pregunta.

"¡Claro que no! Es un niño."

"¿Entonces porque le sonríes?¿Y porqué lo dejas pasar?"

"Se llama ser amable, y ésta también es mi torre." Respondió exasperada.

"Sólo el 12%- Pepper suspiró y Tony sonrió."

"Sólo vamos con los demás."

Se dirigieron a la sala, donde encontraron a Peter siendo abrazado (asfixiado) por Thor.

"¡Hey, Grandote! Suéltalo si no quieres terminar oliendo a insecto muerto."

"¿Porqué nadie entiende que las arañas no son insectos?"

"Porque a nadie le importa, insecto." Respondió Clint, resaltando la última palabra.

"Estoy comenzando a sospechar que no soy deseado aquí." Dijo Peter entrecerrando los ojos.

"Claro que te queremos aquí, soldado." Animó Steve con una sonrisa.

"Es cierto, Peter" Secundó Natasha."Sólo que estos idiotas no están acostumbrados al cambio."

"¡Lenguaje!" Regañó Steve, haciendo que los demás rodaran los ojos y lo pasaran de largo.

"Si tanto quieren a Peter aquí, entonces deberá pasar la prueba de si es digno." Dijo Tony, mandando una mirada maliciosa a Loki y Clint.

"Sí, todos los que estamos aquí, pasamos por eso, es tu turno si quieres pertenecer al equipo" Siguió Clint.

"Pero yo ni quería—"

"Ya no importa mortal, lo único que tienes que hacer es levantar el Mjölnir" Terminó Loki con una sonrisa, ganándose una mirada de confusión de parte de su hermano, Bruce, Nat, Steve y Pepper.

"Pero hermano, el Mjöl—"

"Shh..." Interrumpió Natasha, sabía lo que estaban haciendo, y si el chico manejaba bien la situación, sería totalmente aceptado, al menos por su parte.

"No creo que deberían tratar así a Pet—"

"Cierra el pico anciano." Interrumpió Tony, ganándose una mirada de Natasha.

"Escucha insecto..." Peter frunció el ceño ante el apodo. "Si lo levantas, hasta daremos una fiesta en tu honor, con Fondue y todo." Terminó Clint con una carcajada, siendo seguido por Tony, y hasta Bruce.

"¿Por qué no lo intentas, hijo?" Dijo Steve, tratando de parecer serio, sin lograrlo debido al rubor que cubría su cara.

Peter suspiró y se dispuso a levantar el martillo. Al principio estuvo batallando, sin lograr nada, pero luego de un rato y burlas del resto el martillo se movió, no lo levantó ni mucho menos, pero se movió.

"¡Ja!" Salió de la boca de Thor, luego de haber hecho una mueca preocupada.

"Lo sentimos, pero no puedes ser parte de nosotros."

"Pero igual logró mucho más que la mayoría aquí." Dijo Natasha, siendo la que reveló la verdad.

"¿La mayoría?" Preguntó Thor confundido.

"Capsicle aquí lo movió hace un tiempo." Dijo Tony apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de Steve. "No—No sólo lo movió, lo levantó y luego lo lanzó... y luego tardó media hora haciendo sus necesidades en el baño."

Todos soltaron una risita, excepto Thor, que tenía una cara extrañamente, al menos en él, seria.

"Lo siento, Thor. Sé que no debí haberlo tomado sin permiso." Dijo Steve, luego de percatarse del rostro de su amigo.

"¿T-tú lo l-lev-levantaste?"

"Pues sí, no sabía que te molestaría." Respondió nervioso, por la mirada que Thor le mandaba. "Y para ser justos, en verdad tenía que usar el baño."

Thor salió volando por la ventana, la cual estaba cerrada—y ahora—también estaba rota. Por lo que alcanzaron a ver, el dios del trueno estaba ¿Llorando?

Peter miraba a todos con una expresión confundida, ¿Qué rayos acababa de pasar?

"¿Saben qué?" Dijo Peter rompiendo con el incómodo silencio que se había formado. "Mejor vuelvo otro día." Y seguido de esto se arrojó por la misma ventana por la que salió Thor, balanceándose con su telaraña.

"¡Maldito insecto!¡Vuelve aquí!¡Todo esto es tu culpa!"

"¡LENGUAJE!"

"Ni me vengas con eso, Capi, que es tu culpa."

"¿Mi culpa?¡Fuiste tú el que dijo eso!"

"¡Pues fuiste tú el que lo hizo!"

"¡YA BASTA!" Gritó Pepper exasperada. "Lo importante ahora es encontrar a Thor."

"Seguramente fue a ver a la mortal esa." Dijo Loki con desprecio. "Su noviecita."

"¡Entonces hay que ir todos!" Dijo Tony, llamando a su armadura, siendo detenido por Natasha.

"No sabemos donde vive, genio." Le dijo la pelirroja con sarna.

"Pues para eso está JARVIS, dahh." Respondió Tony con tono infantil. "JARVIS, no decepciones a papá y dime dónde está Jane Foster."

"La Srta. Foster se encuentra a las afueras de Brooklyn, Señor."

"¿Y qué hace aquí?¿No se supone que debería estar viajando por el mundo y esas cosas?"

"La Srta. Foster se encuentra de vacaciones, junto con el Dr. Selvig y la Srta. Lewis."

"¡Vamonos!" Repitió Tony, siendo seguido por el resto del equipo hasta el elevador.

"¡Esperen!" Gritó Pepper. "No pueden ir todos, sería de mala educación." Todos resoplaron. "Bruce, Clint y Nat, ustedes quédense a limpiar el desastre que hizo Thor al salir. Steve y Tony, ustedes irán a disculparse con Thor, y no me miren así, tienen que hacerlo... Y Loki, tú haz lo que quieras."

"Siempre lo hago, mujer." Dijo Loki con una maliciosa sonrisa.

"Mejor llévense lo, es mejor que se esté con su hermano."

"¡Que Thor no es mi hermano!"

"¡Vayámonos Cuernitos!"

Loki sólo resopló ante el apodo.

"Tú y el Capi irán en la motocicleta." Les dijo Tony.

"¿Y tú?" Preguntó Loki.

"Me alegra que te preocupes por mi, cariño, pero yo me iré volando." Dijo cuando llegó su armadura y se dispuso a salir por la ventana rota. "¡Nos vemos perdedores!"

Y los otros dos se resignaron a bajar por el elevador, e ir por la motocicleta hasta el estacionamiento de la Torre, hasta que Loki interrumpió el paso del soldado.

"¿Qué pasa Loki?" Preguntó Steve extrañado.

"¿Por qué no le mostramos a Stark quién es el perdedor?" Le respondió con una malévola sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

Y Steve sintió que, por primera vez, podría darle su merecido a Tony sin lastimarlo... tanto.

"Hagámoslo." Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras ambos se disponían a subir al costoso Audi R8 color rojo con dorado,—tan discreto como siempre— que era el favorito de Tony.

Y con unas grandes sonrisas en el rostro de ambos, Steve aceleró a máxima velocidad, tratando de ganarle a Iron Man en una carrera de la que éste no estaba ni enterado.

* * *

**¡Hola! Gracias por leer, sé que queda un poco inconcluso, pero creo que ya saben qué—o más bien dicho quién—se aproxima.**

**Nota importante: La semana pasada actualicé la traducción, y esta semana tocaba Convivencia, y es su decisión cual actualizo la próxima semana, por medio de reviews.**

**Les explico para que entiendan mejor: NO DEJARÉ NINGUNA, pero al ver cual recibe más reviews, sabré cual les gusta más y esa tendrá prioridad, ¿Me entiende? Si no, me pueden preguntar.**

**Igual la otra la actualizaría unos días después... En fin...**

**¡Besos y los leo luego!**


	13. V de Vendetta

**Muchisimas gracias a todos los que dieron follow/ fav, y a los que dejaron review.**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a : Lightscales15, elapink100, La floja, Shade10White, IGNIZ SOLAE, isabelele y a Symbelmine.**

**Es gracias a ustedes que esta locura continúa.**

* * *

**V de Vendetta**

Iba descendiendo poco a poco, tratando de no hacer ningún daño a la acera, frente a la casa que JARVIS lo había guíado. IBA, porque justo ahora se encontraba siendo arroyado por un auto muy bonito, con un acabado hermoso que le recordaba a su...

"¡Malditos hijos de puta!" Alcanzó a gritar antes de quedar detenido entre un poste de luz y SU carro favorito.

"Cuida tu lenguaje, Stark." Le dijo Steve, bajando del Audi.

"¡Yo te voy a decir dónde puedes meterte tu lenguaje, asesino!" Dijo con la voz temblorosa.

"¿Estás llorando, Stark?" Preguntó ahora Loki, sonriendo al ver como Tony no podía salir.

"No. Sólo me duele, ¿No pueden siquiera ayudarme?"

"¿Ayudarte? Si tú eres Anthony Stark, genio, millonario, playboy y filántropo, creo que puedes salir tú solo." Le dijo Steve con una sonrisa y se dispuso a ir hacia la entrada, con Loki siguiéndolo.

"¡Malditos! ¡Vuelvan acá! ¡No me pueden dejar aquí!"

Cuando Steve estaba a punto de tocar la puerta, ésta se abrió—aparentemente—sola.

"¿Qué rollo con ustedes?" Preguntó Darcy confundida por la presencia de un candente rubio y un rarito con ropa medieval.

"¿Está Thor aquí?" Preguntó Steve cortes mente.

"Claro, pasen." Respondió, haciéndose a un lado para que ambos pudieran entrar, y de paso para chequear su trasero. "No están nada mal." Se dijo a sí misma y los siguió.

Definitivamente esperaban de todo, menos lo que vieron. Thor se encontraba usando un gran mameluco, y comiendo helado y poptarts sin parar, con una película animada, y un osito de peluche.

"Thor." Llamó Darcy suavemente. "Tienes visitas."

Thor se levantó del sofá donde estaba recostado—y donde muy apenas cabía—y fue hacia Darcy y su amigos.

"Thor, queríamos disculparnos contigo." Le dijo Steve. "Tony y yo en verdad lo—" Steve paró en seco al darse cuenta que el millonario todavía no entraba, y sonrió tímidamente. "Je je, ahora vuelvo."

"Okay, esto es incómodo." Dijo Loki, sentándose al lado de Selvig, que se recorrió hasta el otro extremo del sillón, evitando el contacto con el pelinegro.

"¿Qué no estabas muerto?" Le preguntó, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos.

"Oh si, mentí." Dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa. "¿Tan preocupado estaba, Dr. Selvig?"

El mencionado sólo se tensó, para luego ir—huir—a ayudar a Jane a la cocina.

"¿Todavía no lo supera?" Preguntó Loki con burla.

"Viejo," Comenzó Darcy, ganándose su atención, "Te metiste en su cabeza e hiciste que pusiera a, literalmente, todo el mundo en peligro."

"Ya lo sé, mortal de interesantes facciones."

"¿Qué?" Preguntó confundida, "¿Estás coqueteando conmigo?"

"¿Yo? No." Respondió calmado, "A menos que tú quieras."

"Iugh." Dijo y se fue con sus amigos.

"¿Qué están haciendo aquí, hermano?"

"Número uno, no soy tu hermano; además, el soldado ya te dijo a que vinimos."

"Pero—"

"¡Ya te dije que no quiero!" Se escuchaba una voz desde la entrada, que se dirigía hacia ellos. "¡Ya suéltame!"

"No hasta que te disculpes con Thor."

"¡No lo haré hasta que tú te disculpes conmigo!"

Los dueños de las voces pronto hicieron acto de presencia por un pasillo, Loki rió ante la vista de Steve cargando a Tony como un saco de papas.

"¡Bájame!"

"¿O qué?" Preguntó.

"O le diré a tu novia que me manoseaste todo, cochino"

"¿Qué novia?"

"Como si no lo supieras." Le contestó rodando los ojos. "Ahora discúlpate."

"No me voy a disculpar contigo hasta que le pidas perdón a Thor."

"No." Dijo negando con la cabeza. "Tú vas primero."

"No, tú solo tienes que—"

"¡Por el amor al Odín." Gritó Thor exasperado, y Loki frunció el ceño ante la mención de su padre. "Sólo cállense."

Todos vieron sorprendidos a Thor, incluyendo a Jane y Darcy, que salieron de la cocina al oír los gritos.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Preguntó Jane, al ver a Tony aún en los hombros de Steve.

"¡Oh, esto se pone interesante!" Dijo Darcy, poniéndose cómoda en una silla.

"¡Ya bájame!"

"¡Ya dije que no!"

"¡Bájame y me disculpo!" Steve suspiró y dejó a Tony suavemente sobre la alfombra, a lo que este solo hizo gestos. "¡Ja ja! Idiota, ¡Ya me voy!"

Dijo comenzando a correr, sólo para caer al suelo, debido a que Loki puso su pie en el camino. Tony sólo suspiró rendido.

"Okay." Dijo subiendo ambas manos en señal de rendición. "Lo siento, Ricitos... Aunque en verdad no sé por qué debería disculparme si yo solo—" Calló ante la mirada de Steve. "Yo lo siento mucho, fortachón."

"Si Thor, yo también lo lamento." Dijo Steve con la mirada hacia el suelo.

"¿Y qué hace Loki aquí?" Preguntó Jane.

"Nadie lo sabe, preciosa." Dijo Tony, guiñándole un ojo, haciendo que Jane se sonrojara y Thor frunciera el ceño. "¡Es broma, Thor!"

"Si, tu solo ignóralo, mi Jane." Dijo Thor, besando su mano.

"¡Estoy aquí, hermano!" Dijo Loki, y al instante se arrepintió, justo después de ver un peligroso brillo en los ojos de Thor.

"¡T-tu admitiste que soy tu hermano!¡Loki, no sabes lo feliz que me haces!" Gritó Thor con una gran sonrisa, para luego abrazar a Loki y dar vueltas con él.

"Okaay." Dijo Tony, incómodo por la escena.

"¡Suéltame maldito cavernícola!" Gritó Loki, respirando con dificultad.

"Thor, cariño." Interrumpió Jane, "Creo que necesita respirar."

Thor finalmente lo soltó, y en cuanto lo hizo, Loki se desplomó al suelo.

"Estoy en deuda contigo, mortal."

"De nada, Loki." Le respondió con una sonrisa.

"¿Porqué no compensamos todos los problema que Thor les ha dado?"

"Oh, tener a Thor aquí no es ninguna molestia." Respondió Darcy con una pícara sonrisa.

"Pero igual quiero hacer algo por ustedes." Dijo Tony, ganándose una mirada de incredulidad de parte de Loki, Steve y hasta Thor. "¡¿Qué!?¡Hasta yo puedo ser bueno!" Y las miradas de incredulidad aún seguían ahí, así que se decidió a continuar. "¿Qué tan rápido se pueden mudar a la Torre?"

* * *

"¿¡Y por qué nosotros nos tenemos que quedar a limpiar!?" Se quejó Clint.

"Ustedes no tienen que limpiar nada, ya llamé a los de la limpieza, sólo necesitaba una excusa para estar a solas con Bruce y Natasha." Respondió Pepper.

"¡Claro! Excluyan a Ojo de Halcón, a nadie le importa el pobre tipo, ¿Cierto?" Preguntó con tono dolido.

"Te doy doscientos dólares si sales de aquí ahora mismo." Dijo Pepper mientras extendía el dinero hacia Clint.

"Claro que yo no soy chismoso, así que, si necesitan su espacio, se los daré." Dijo sonriente y tomándolo rápidamente. "¡A ella le va a encantar!"

"¡Espera!" Dijo Natasha, deteniendo a Clint justo antes de que saliera. "¿Sigues viendo a Bobbi?"

"Oh... Creo que no te lo dije." Dijo el arquero rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza. "Ella volvió con su ex-esposo."

"¿Entonces qu—"

"Se llama Laura, no es de por aquí, nada serio hasta ahora, y no más preguntas por favor" Dijo antes de que Natasha pudiera preguntar y salió de la Torre, todavía con una gran sonrisa.

"Oh, Clinton Francis Barton, me vas a escuchar." Dijo Nat haciéndose una promesa de torturar a Clint hasta que le contara todo, pero tenía que esperar.

"¿Entonces, Bruce?¿Aceptas, o no?" Preguntó Pepper, emocionada.

"Yo...uhm, no estoy seguro, es decir, ¿Qué tal si termina golpeándome o algo así?" Preguntó con miedo.

"¡Oh, por favor!" Respondió Natasha. "¡Es Steve Rogers!¡Él no te golpearía ni aunque lo merecieras!" Dijo, para luego agregar, "Al menos que en verdad lo merezcas."

"¿Por qué no sólo le dice todo?"

"Es muy simple para mi." Le dijo con media sonrisa.

"¿Es un si o no, Bruce?" Preguntó Pepper, ansiosa.

Bruce soltó un prolongado suspiro, antes de negar con la cabeza y decir:

"Acepto."

* * *

**¡Chan chan chan! ¿Cuál será el plan? Tal vez ya lo sepan...**

**¡Espero les haya gustado!**

**¡Nos leemos luego! :3**


	14. Nuevas Amistades

**Primero que nada, muchísimas gracias a: mabelen07, ile0nela, Lightscales15, mony, elapink100, lovemikey23, isabelele, Shade10White, soraDark666, Artemisa Cipriano, Liz Rogers y todos los que leen.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Marvel y Disney, si por mi fuera, todos ya se hubieran dado contra todos.**

* * *

**Nuevas amistades**

"¿Ya terminaste?" Preguntó Darcy, recostada en el gran sofá de la sala principal cuando vio a Jane entrar con una pila de cajas, siendo seguida por Steve y Thor.

"Si, y no gracias a ti." Le contestó con un tono molesto.

"Woah, cálmate… Yo ya terminé con mi trabajo." Respondió poniéndose de pie y llendo hasta donde estaba su amiga, para luego retirar las cajas de sus brazos.

"¿Y cuál se supone que es?" Preguntó frunciendo el ceño, comenzaba a preguntarse el por qué había aceptado la propuesta.

"Recorrí la torre, y déjame decirte que vi lugares muy interesantes." Dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

"¿¡O sea que tú sólo te paseaste mientras YO cargaba con todo!?" Gritó Jane mientras oyó un fuerte carraspeo viniendo desde donde estaban Steve y Thor, y rodó los ojos. "Con un poco de ayuda."

"Hey, la torre es un lugar muy grande… no lo digas como si no me hubiera esforzado."

"Definitivamente esto va a ser más divertido que las peleas de Steve y Stark." Murmuró Natasha a Pepper, que estaba en la barra de la cocina escuchando todo.

"Bueno," suspiró. "Al menos tendremos más chicas con nosotras, ¿Te imaginas lo que podríamos hacer?"

"Oh sí." Respondió Natasha con una maliciosa sonrisa.

Eso definitivamente le dio escalofríos a Clint, quien estaba tomando agua en esos momentos, escuchando toda la conversación… El tampoco creía que sería una buena idea.

"¡Hey!" El grito de Natasha lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y sonrió cuando vio la escena.

Jane y Thor estaban sentados en el sofá de una pieza, mientras platicaban muy animados entre cariños y caricias; y Natasha trataba de apartar a Darcy de Steve, que sólo se aferraba a su brazo.

"¡Yo quiero tocarlo!" Gritó Darcy, aferrándose más fuerte.

"¡No puedes!" Respondió Natasha irritada.

"¿¡Y por qué no!?" Preguntó.

"Si, Nat, ¿Por qué no puede?"

"Porque te está haciendo sentir incómodo, ¿Cierto?"

"Pues… No realmente." Respondió, y Natasha finalmente dejó ir a la castaña. La pelirroja, que tenía el ceño fruncido, sólo sonrió con desdén.

"Iré a ver qué hace Brucie." Dijo, con intensión de irse, siendo detenida por una firme mano en su brazo.

"¿Brucie?" Preguntó Steve, claramente confundido.

"Así le digo ahora." Dijo poniendo una coqueta sonrisa, y lléndose rumbo al laboratorio.

"Esa chica está loca por ti." Dijo Darcy, aún sujeta a su brazo.

"No lo creo, no realmente, es decir… ¿Tú crees?" Dijo Steve, rascándose la cabeza confundido.

"Es obvio, ¿Viste cómo me vio? Parecía que me quería matar." Dijo divertida.

"No creo que deberías tomarte eso a la ligera."

"Nah, dudo que ustedes dejen que haga algo." Le dijo finalmente soltándolo. "Ustedes la detendrían si intentara algo, ¿Cierto?"

"No estoy seguro de que seamos capaces." Le respondió poniendo una cara seria, para luego agarrarse a reír al ver a la castaña palidecer.

"¡No es gracioso!" Dijo la castaña comenzando a golpearlo en el pecho.

"Si lo es." Dijo Steve sujetando ambas manos de Darcy.

"¡Oh por todos los cielos, consíganse un cuarto!" Gritó Tony mientras pasaba por ahí. "¡JARVIS! Dile a todos que se reúnan aquí."

"_Enseguida, señor."_ Contestó JARVIS, mientras Tony tomaba asiento en el sillón grande, esperando a que todos llegaran.

Darcy fue a donde Jane y Thor estaban y se sentó justo en medio de los dos, Steve se quedó parado mientras Pepper y Clint salían de la cocina y se sentaban uno a cada lado de Tony, y al final llegaron Loki, Natasha y Bruce, llegando un Bruce con agitada respiración y una Natasha con el cabello desordenado.

"Bien," comenzó Tony, "No quiero saber qué estaban haciendo, sólo quería hacerles saber que—JARVIS redoble de tambores, por favor— ¡Ya casi llevamos un año viviendo juntos!"

Exclamaciones de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar, acompañadas de gritos y reclamos por-quién-sabe-qué.

"Quietos todos, mis niños," habló de nuevo Tony, ganándose una mirada de incredulidad de todos—sin excepción—. "Como sea, JARVIS y yo hemos planeado algo especial para festejarlo."

"¡NO!" Gritó Pepper de inmediato, "¡Nada de fiestas! ¿Entendido?"

"P-pero… yo no tenía planes de fiesta." Le dijo Tony con los ojos húmedos.

"Está bien, entonces sigue." Dijo Pepper luego de dar un resoplido.

"De acuerdo." Dijo Tony con una gran sonrisa. "¿Han escuchado de los M&amp;G?"

"¿Los qué?" Preguntó Thor, confundido. "Me temo que yo no reconozco esas extrañas palabras de su vocabulario."

"Yo tampoco entiendo." Dijo Bruce y Tony bufó.

"Levante la mano quien no entiende." Todos alzaron su mano rápidamente a excepción de Clint. "¿Tú si sabes qué es, cerebro de pájaro?"

"Claro que sí, hombre lata." Contestó Clint molesto.

"Entonces supongo que has ido a alguno." Le dijo Tony con tono de burla.

"Tal vez." Respondió Clint seco. "Y supongo que tú has ido a uno también."

"Si." Se limitó a contestar Tony. "¿A cuál has ido?" Preguntó Tony cauteloso.

"Al de One Direction." Respondió, sin rastro de vergüenza.

"¿En serio?" Resopló Tony. "Vaya hombre." Terminó de burlarse.

"¿Y a quién conociste tú?" Preguntó seguro de que su respuesta sería tan patética como la de él.

"Justin Bieber." Murmuró algo casi inentendible.

"¿Quién, perdón?"

"Justin Bieber." Respondió un poco más alto.

"No te escucho."

"¡Justin Bieber!" Terminó gritando, haciendo reír a todos por el gran sonrojo que abarcaba todo su rostro. "¡Ya cierren la boca!... El punto aquí es que nosotros haremos eso con nuestros fans, nos tomaremos fotos con ellos y responderemos preguntas, ¡Tal vez nos lleven regalos!"

"¡Sí!" Exclamó Clint con una clara felicidad que, obviamente, no compartían los otros.

"¡No!"

"¡Dios! ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?"

"¡De ninguna manera haré eso!"

"Yo prefiero pasar esta vez."

"Sigo sin entender a qué se refiere."

"Yo sólo me burlaré de ustedes."

"Amén."

"Oh no. Dudo que esto acabe bien."

Luego de éstas y más negativas con palabras altisonantes, Tony logró sobornar a todos para que aceptaran, al fin, su descabellada idea.

Vamos, que una convivencia con fans no sería tan malo, ¿Cierto?

* * *

**¿Les gustó? ¿No? A mi tampoco...**

**Nah, siempre es un placer escribir babosadas que entretienen a la gente XD.**

**Tengo noticias:**

***¡El 27 de este mes se cumple 1 añito de Convivencia! ¡Mi bebé ya está grande!***

**Para festejarlo, ¿Han visto videos de la Comic-con? **

**¡Eso es lo que haremos!**

**Podrán dejar sus preguntas, y ellos las responderán en un Meet &amp; Greet.**

**Así que si hay algo que quieran saber (lo que sea), pueden preguntar... Las que quieran... Entre más preguntas, más largo será el siguiente cap, así que...**

**¡A preguntar!**

**Pd. Perdón si el capítulo fue una decepción, pero necesitaba algo que conectara el M&amp;G con la historia, pero como pudieron ver... ¡Ya se viene lo bueno!**

**Pd 2. ¿Adivinan quién dijo qué cuando se negaron?**

**Pd 3. El que adivine se lleva un pie cibernético (?)**


	15. La apuesta

**La apuesta**

"Bien, Vengadores e invitados, ¡Vámonos!" Gritó Tony al ver que las últimas personas –Natasha y Bruce– llegaban a la sala comunal, ya listos para partir.

Lo que lo siguió no fue nada más que múltiples quejas de parte de todos.

"¡Calladitos! Prometo que si se portan bien, los llevaré a la playa de vacaciones una semana completa." Trató de calmarlos Tony.

"Dos." Dijo Darcy inmediatamente.

"Una y media." Respondió Tony, sabiendo a lo que se enfrentaría.

"Tres." Replicó Natasha.

"Dos." Concedió Tony.

"Cinco." Dijo Clint, con una mirada muy determinada.

"Tres." Dijo, "Y no se les ocurra pedir más."

"¡De acuerdo!" Dijeron todos alegres, accediendo al súper justo trato que Stark había ofrecido.

"Bien, entonces todos suban a la camioneta." Dijo juntando sus manos con una gran sonrisa, "Será un largo camino."

"¿¡Qué!?" Preguntó Darcy, alzando la voz sorprendida. "¡El camino es como de dos días!"

"¿Por qué no mejor nos vamos en el Quinjet?" Preguntó Bruce. "Dudo mucho que soporte estar en un auto con toda esta gente por dos días."

"Eso es cierto, Stark. Dudo que quieras arriesgar la seguridad de todos nosotros, ¿Cierto?" Le dijo el Capitán.

"P-pero… íbamos a tener un lindo viaje, y conocernos mejor y relacionarnos más, y juntos manejaríamos por el atardecer cantando un poco de rock clásico y sería hermoso, y todos lloraríamos menos Tasha porque ella no tiene sentimientos y–" Se detuvo al ver la mirada que le dirigió Steve, "¿Qué me miras, Cap? Sabes que tengo razón– ¡Ouch! No tenías que ser tan agresiva." Se quejó, sobando la parte de su cabeza, donde Natasha lo había golpeado.

"Si ya terminaste, Stark… Éste es el nuevo plan." Comenzó Steve viendo a Tony de soslayo, a lo cual él, tan maduro como siempre, respondió sacando la lengua. "Como sea, nos separaremos… Banner, irás en el quinjet junto con Jane, Darcy, Thor y Natasha." Dijo, viendo cómo todos asentían, a pesar de la mueca que tenía Nat. "Y Tony, Clint, Pepper, Loki y yo iremos en la camioneta, ¿De acuerdo?"

Al ver que nadie decía nada, comenzó "¡Muy bien vamos todos! Los que irán por el aire tendrán ventaja y llegarán antes, Nat, ¿Puedo hablarte por un segundo?" Dijo estirándola de un brazo, llevándola a un lugar un poco apartado de todos los demás.

"Hola Steve, buenos días." Dijo con una coqueta sonrisa.

"Hola," respondió sonriendo de una manera similar. "¿Crees que te puedes hacer cargo de vigilar el perímetro del lugar en que estaremos?"

"Si, no hay problema… Incluso nos conseguiré un lindo lugar dónde quedarnos y buscaré un buen restaurant."

"Sólo enfócate en mantenerlos seguros, ¿Está bien?" Suspiró, "Y mantenlos bien vigilados, por favor."

"Soy multi tareas, ¿Recuerdas?" Dijo guiñando el ojo y dejando a un sonrojado Capitán, mientras iba a hablar con Pepper.

Cuando Steve volvió –al fin– se dispusieron a acomodarse dónde les había tocado a cada uno.

"Nos vemos en un par de días," Dijo Darcy, despidiéndose emocionada, entrando al Quinjet, "¡No inventes!"

"¡Wow!" Exclamó Jane, también asombrada por la gran tecnología.

"Lo sé," dijo Natasha con una sonrisa autosuficiente, "Los asientos de piel son muy cómodos."

"Listos para partir, Doctor Banner." Dijo Natasha al ver que Thor ya había entrado.

Mientras las puertas del Quinjet se cerraban, los chicos que irían por Tierra se despedían con una mano.

"Bonitos y gorditos muchachos," Dijo Tony, majando su mano cuando el Quinjet se alejó, y sonrió al ver a Steve confundido, y comenzó a explicar, "Es una referencia de–"

"Lo sé, ya la vi." Sonrió Steve y se comenzó a dirigir hacia la camioneta.

"¿De dónde sacaste ésta porquería?" Preguntó Clint.

"Tengo que concordar con el pichoncito aquí," dijo Loki, no tratando de esconder su desagrado.

"¡Hey! No sean mal educados." Dijo cruzándose de brazos, "Ni está tan mal."

"Sólo subamos." Dijo Pepper abriendo la puerta del copiloto.

"Lo siento, Peps." Dijo Tony, "Ese es el lugar de Steve."

Pepper sólo rodó los ojos y subió junto a Clint en la primera fila de asientos, dejando a Loki sólo en la fila de atrás.

"Comencemos ésta fiesta." Dijo Tony poniendo un poco de los Rolling Stones para comenzar.

Al principio todo fue muy calmado, y todos estaban muy tranquilos, Pepper quedándose dormida sobre el hombro de Clint, situación que Tony aprovechó, bajando el volumen de la música.

"Muy bien, ahora que Peps está dormida podremos tener una charla de hombres… y Loki."

"Muérete, Stark." Dijo con tono amargado.

"Algún día cariño." Le respondió volteando a verlo, guiñándole un ojo.

"¡Ojos al volante, Tony!" Gritó Steve, viendo cómo se salían un poco del camino, y tomando el volante para evitar que se descontrolara más.

"¡Oops! Mi culpa… lo siento." Se disculpó tomando el mando nuevamente.

"Sólo no lo vuelvas a hacer."

"Aww… estás preocupado por mí." Dijo con clara burla.

"¡Claro que lo estoy! Por ti y por el resto de nuestras vidas, las cuales también peligran, por si no sabías.

"Claro que lo sabía… Como sea, ¡Hora de chicos!" Gritó Tony, lanzando un puño al aire.

"Oh, por favor no…"

"¿Cuánto falta para llegar?" Preguntó Clint, que hasta ahora se mantenía muy ocupado en su teléfono.

"Más de un día, así que cállate." Respondió, "¿Sabes qué? Mejor háblanos de la linda chica que has estado viendo."

"No seas chismoso, Stark." Dijo Clint con una sonrisa, guardando así su celular, "Pero si insistes… Se llama Laura, y no es de por aquí."

"Creí que eso era obvio, después de todo decidió estar contigo."

"Oh, ¿Qué estás insinuando?"

"Nada." Dijo, "Además de lo obvio, claro está."

"Creo, agente Barton, que lo que la lata de Coca-Cola quiere decir es que no hay manera que alguien guste de ti conociéndote."

"No me hables." Dijo frunciendo el ceño, "Pero… ¿Es cierto Tony?"

"Tal vez… Digo no me lo tomes a mal, pero creo que es un poco difícil." Dijo Tony moviendo sus manos frenéticamente, tratando de explicarse mejor.

"Oh Dios." Dijo Steve, sosteniendo el volante que Tony había soltado y que al parecer no tenía la intención de recuperar.

"Te apuesto a que más gente me quiere a mí." Comenzó Clint, "O lo hará luego de tu torpe evento."

"¿¡Torpe!?" Exclamó, "¡Que yo sepa, tú eras el único emocionado desde el principio!"

"¡Pues ya no! Ahora pienso que es soso… ¡Como tú!" Gritó, ganándose un jadeo de parte de Stark.

"¡Retráctate!" Demandó claramente ofendido.

"Oh Dios." Dijo Steve nuevamente, y pensar que aún quedaban más de 20 horas de viaje.

Dio un gran suspiro, esperando que el resto del equipo lo estuviera pasando mejor.

Lástima que eso no fuera cierto, pues hace bastante rato que Natasha y Darcy discutían, Jane y Thor no paraban de pasarse baba y decir cursilerías y el pobre de Bruce tenía que soportarlo todo.

Hace un rato que se había perdido y desconectado del mundo a su alrededor, enfocándose sólo en los latidos de su corazón. Estaba bastante seguro que Nat y Darcy ya no sabían ni porqué peleaban. Y Thor y Jane, ¡Por todos los cielos! Debían conseguirse un cuarto.

Claro que estuvo completamente aliviado cuando pidió el permiso para aterrizar y pudo por fin salir.

Jane y Thor recobraron la compostura al salir, desafortunadamente, Darcy y Tasha no. Ahora sólo hablaban de una serie de televisión, pero lo hacían aún subiendo la voz sin razón aparente, claro que eso fue hasta que Natasha recordó lo que le había pedido Steve, recordándolo sólo cuando vio que Thor estaba a punto de irse con Jane a quién sabe dónde.

"¡Hey! Espera grandote, tenemos que ver dónde nos quedaremos y vigilar el perímetro por si hay peligro cerca… Luego puedes irte y hacer lo que quieras con tu dama."

"¿Sabes dónde nos quedaremos?" Preguntó Bruce.

"Tony me pasó las coordenadas del hotel que eligió," Dijo, dirigiéndose al auto que los esperaba. "Vamos todos… ¡Rápido Darcy, no te quedes atrás!"

"¿Cómo crees que vayan los demás?" Dijo Bruce a Natasha, pues los demás los seguían a unos cuantos metros atrás.

"No lo sé, pero francamente espero que mejor que a nosotros." Sonrió y abrió la puerta para acomodarse en el coche.

"Lo dudo mucho." Dijo sonriendo y entrando al carro.

Y tenía razón. Al menos Tony le había cedido completamente el lugar a Steve, y sólo peleaba desde el lado del copiloto.

"¡Vamos! O qué, ¿Tienes miedo de perder?" Retó de nuevo.

"Claro que no, ¿pero qué apostamos si eres un pobretón?" Respondió con autosuficiencia.

"Tus discos de JB y los míos de 1D." Dijo viéndolo retadoramente a los ojos.

"Acepto." Contestó igual, viéndolo fijamente.

"Oh Dios." Exclamó más fuerte esta vez.

"¿Me hablaste?" Preguntó Loki buscándolo con su mirada.

Si Steve estrelló su frente contra el volante, varias veces, nadie dijo nada.

* * *

**¡Lo siento mucho! **

**Anuncios: **

**NO DEJARÉ NINGUNA DE MIS HISTORIAS**

**¡Y SÍ, HE RENACIDO COMO UN FÉNIX, CON MÁS GANAS DE ESCRIBIR QUE NADA!**

**Y LO SIENTO DEMASIADO.**

**PD. Las preguntas se dividirán en dos capítulos, que prometo con mi vida publicar el domingo/lunes (el primero).**

**PD2. ¡CIVIL WAR ES HERMOSAAAAA!**

**Y quiero que sepan que los amo, porque a pesar de todo, aún recibía mensajes y favoritos y follows y los amo :3**


	16. La convención (I)

**Disclaimer: Ningún Personaje me pertenece. Son todos de MARVEL-icious.**

* * *

**La convención (Parte I)**

"No puedo creer que haya aceptado a hacer esto." Dijo Natasha entre dientes cuando llegaron al lugar del encuentro.

"Recuerda que lo hacemos por la playa, Nat." Le dijo Steve susurrando en su oído, causando que un ligero escalofrío la recorriera de pies a cabeza.

"Yo sí," comenzó Bruce, "Tony puede ser muy persuasivo cuando quiere." Dijo sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar.

"No lo es. Él solo es un chiflado." Le dijo Clint, burlándose.

"Que yo sepa, tú eras el único emocionado por venir antes de su generosa oferta." Dijo Loki, sonriéndole misteriosamente.

"Número uno, tú ni me hables." Le respondió, "Y dos, ¿Por qué nadie está disfrazado de mi?" Preguntó ofendido, viendo como todos estaban disfrazados de los demás.

"Porque nadie te quiere." Dijo Tony con una mueca divertida. "Andando." Ordenó mientras se acomodaban en sus lugares.

Los gritos de emoción de los fans no se hicieron esperar.

"Agh…" Gruñó Natasha." Son más ruidosos de lo que pensé." Comentó a Steve quien, ella juraría, estaba a su lado hace un momento, "¿Ste—" Paró en seco cuando vio con quién estaba.

"No te enojes arañita." Le dijo Tony, "Si estás molesta con él, desquítate y hazle pagar, pero solo con él." Y se sentó con una maliciosa sonrisa.

"¿Listos para empezar?" Preguntó Coulson, al parecer el sería su moderador.

Sólo se oyeron ruidos extraños provenientes de los Vengadores, por lo que Coulson los tomó como un sí.

**Liz Rogers**

"Tengo dos preguntas…La primera es para Natasha." Dijo viendo la sonrisa de suficiencia que le regaló a Tony, mientras Bruce y Steve le pasaban dinero a Clint.

"Adelante," dijo Natasha, aun sonriendo.

_¿Sientes algo por Steve?_

"Eso es clasificado." Dijo con el ceño fruncido, "Y si así fuera—sólo y si—no te lo diría."

"Eso es un sí muy grande, cariño." Le dijo Tony.

"¿Y tu siguiente pregunta?"

_Tony, ¿Le regalarías una armadura a Pepper?_

"Okay, no sé quien seas, pero te amo, no lo había pensado, ¡Pepper! ¡No corras! Como sea, muchas gracias."

**Delalluvia**

_Natasha, ¿Por qué te interesas mágicamente en Bruce cuando el capi está con otra chica? ¿Estás enamorada del capi?_

"¿Por qué siguen preguntando eso?" Preguntó ya molesta.

"Tú solo contesta, Natasha." Le dijo Coulson más calmado.

"No sé por qué dices eso, a mi me interesa Bruce en verdad, y no estoy enamorada de Steve, y-yo… eso es todo." Terminó, volteando a ver a Steve, que sólo desvió la mirada.

"¿Tienes más preguntas?"

_Si, Tony, ¿Me adoptarías? Prometo portarme bien y no hacer ninguna clase de bromas._

"¿¡Por qué nadie me ha preguntado!?" Preguntó Clint, desesperado.

"Ahm… ¿Qué clase de preguntas son esas? ¡Claro que no! Mi preciosa torre está actualmente siendo utilizada como hotel, así que más suerte para la próxima."

"Bien." Dijo un tanto triste.

_¿Has jugado Charlie Charlie?_

A todos los Vengadores les recorrió un escalofrío.

Tony se aclaró la garganta para contestar "Sin comentarios."

_Thor, ¿Dónde fue tu primera cita con Jane?_

"¿¡Enserio!? ¿¡A Thor!?" Siguió quejándose Clint.

"Bueno, recuerdo que fue en los majestuosos palacios de Asgard, y cenamos con mis padres."

"¿Como en una cita doble con tus padres?" Preguntó Clint con burla, y Jane sólo asintió avergonzada desde su asiento.

_¿Qué haces en tus tiempos libres?_

"Pues cuando no hay ningún villano y no estamos peleando, me gusta pasar tiempo con mis amigo y hacer el amor con mi Lady Jane." Respondió Thor, sin quitar la enorme sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, ni siquiera al ver como su novia casi caía de su silla.

_Okay… Pepper, ¿Porqué el capi no te parece tan virgen?_

"Si Pepper," comenzó Tony. "Queremos saber."

"Primero, no sé como saben que pienso eso."

"¿Y segundo?" Preguntó Tony, desesperado.

"Por cosas que he visto. Es todo." Y entonces nadie dijo nada más, no cuando Pepper ponía una cara tan seria.

_Capi, ¿Te duele ser tan hermoso?_

Steve se sonrojó y comenzó a sudar nervioso.

"N-no creo que la belleza exterior sea algo doloroso." Dijo rascándose la cabeza.

"Sólo acepta el cumplido, Stevie." Le dijo Darcy, sonriéndole con confianza.

"Si, Stevie." Dijo Natasha con una forzada sonrisa, "Fue solo un cumplido."

"Como sea… Muchas gracias." Terminó con un suave sonrojo. "¿Alguna otra pregunta?"

_Si, Jane, ¿__Que se siente tener al segundo hombre más perfecto de la tierra *incluyendo a Asgard* como pareja?_

"Pues, la verdad es que— ¿¡Cómo que el segundo!? ¡No hay nadie tan perfecto como Thor!"

Todos la vieron confundidos, incluso Thor.

"Tranquila, mi Lady." Le dijo Thor, pasándole una mano por el cabello.

"¿Alguien tiene más preguntas?" Preguntó Pepper ya desesperada.

**IGNIZ SOLAE**

_Loki, ¿Te volviste masoquista después de la paliza que te puso Hulk?_

"¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntar eso, miserable mortal? Hulk nunca me dio una 'paliza', yo lo hice todo como parte de un plan maestro." Respondió, volteando hacia Bruce cuidadosamente, el cual le sonrió amablemente, haciendo que pegara un brinco en su asiento. "¿Alguna otra pregunta?"

_Para Natasha, ¿Te gustan los latinos?_

"Lo siento amigo," Contestó Tony. "A ella le gustan más americanos que nada."

"Eso no es cierto." Dijo ella frunciendo el ceño. "Realmente no me importa de dónde sean, mi corazón ya está ocupado por alguien, lo siento." Terminó suspirando. "¿Algo más?"

_Tony, ¿Qué dice Pepper de que te revuelcas con las chicas playboy?_

Pepper sólo fulminó a Tony con la mirada y éste tosió nervioso.

"Siguiente pregunta por favor."

_Thor, ¿Podrías re__galarme unos cuantos barriles de tu licor favorito?_

"Yo quisiera poder hacer eso, buen midgardiano, pero Lady Virginia no me lo permite." Respondió triste.

"¿Alguien más tiene preguntas?" Dijo Coulson, aterrado por los cientos de manos levantadas.

**Lightscales15**

_Bien, es para todos… ¿Cuál es el peor miedo de todos? ¿Su peor travesura? ¿Su mejor momento? Y… ¿¡Qué rayos pasó en esa borrachera!?... Gracias._

"Yo con gusto empiezo" Dijo Loki, tapando la boca de Tony con su mano.

"¡Oh, no lo harás!" Interrumpió Phil, "Iremos en orden cómo están sentados. Tú empiezas Jane"

"Okay… mmm, creo que mi peor miedo es el perder a las personas que más quiero, nunca he sido traviesa, y supongo que mi mejor momento fue el ser nominada al premio Nobel de física."

"Thor." Dijo Coulson dándole la palabra.

"¿Qué ocurre, hijo de Coul?" Preguntó, distraído viendo a Jane.

"Peor miedo, travesura, mejor momento, e ignoraremos la última pregunta." Respondió Tony, "¡Pero hazlo rápido! Ya quiero hablar."

"Creo que mi peor miedo sería que Loki muera… otra vez… Y que se acaben todas las Pop Tarts del mundo, mi peor travesura fue cuando puse a mi querido Mjölnir en la tapa de la taza del baño, para que mis amigos no pudieran usarlo. ¡Fue muy divertido!" Terminó con una estruendosa risa, que resonaba en todo el cuarto.

"¡Claro que no!"

"¡No lo fue!"

"¡Nada cool!"

"¿¡Fue a propósito!?"

"Y mi mejor momento supongo que fue salvar al mundo junto a mis Midgardianos." Dijo ignorando los comentarios acerca de su genial broma.

"Bien, ¿Darcy?" Preguntó Coulson.

"¡Oh! ¡Mi turno!" Dijo entusiasmada, "Mi peor miedo es no tener internet." Respondió totalmente. "Y mis travesuras son mis mejores momentos, así que como son demasiados, no sé ni cual escoger."

"Muy bien, entre menos digas, mejor será…" Le dijo Coulson con una sonrisa amable en su rostro. "Tu turno Steve." Dijo viendo al Capitán con admiración (amor).

"Bueno, pues creo que uno de mis peores miedos debería ser el estar sólo, y congelado… y despertar en el futuro, perder a todos mis seres queridos, que el mundo que conocía haya cambiado completamente, y ser el único desadaptado en la nueva era que vivimos, completamente perdido y-y creo que diré que—." Se interrumpió a sí mismo para tomar un poco de aire, y —tal vez— limpiar un par de lágrimas que habían abandonado sus ojos sin permiso, "Realmente no hay algo a lo que tema en específico."

Todos los presentes soltaron una risita.

"Perfecto, Capitán." Dijo Coulson, limpiando las lágrimas que seguían saliendo.

"Y… pues nunca he sido de travesuras, pero supongo que tiene que ser aquella vez que me escapé de casa y, mis padres, junto con Bucky, me buscaron por un par de días… Yo estaba en Coney Island." Recordó con una gran y brillante sonrisa.

"Oh vaya, parece que eras todo un chico malo, Capitán." Dijo Tony con un sarcasmo más que evidente.

"Silencio, Tony." Dijo Coulson, "Aún no es tu turno."

"Pff… pues debería serlo. Aquí sólo importo yo."

"Por favor siga, Capitán." Dijo Coulson, ignorando completamente lo que Stark estaba diciendo.

"Creo que mi mejor momento ha sido, sin duda alguna, llegar a conocer a mis compañeros. Han sido todos –o casi todos– un grupo de personas muy especiales para mí."

"¿A qué te refieres con casi todos?" Preguntó Clint desde la esquina dónde estaba. "Yo si estoy incluido, ¿Verdad?"

"Si, Clint."

"¿Entonces quién no? ¿Natasha?" Preguntó Tony.

"No pienso responder eso…"

"¡Entonces si es ella!"

"¡Claro que no! Ella es muy especial para mí." Dijo con un gran sonrojo al terminar la oración.

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Natasha con una mirada anhelante.

"Claro, eres mi mejor amiga." Le respondió con una sonrisa.

"Obviamente." Dijo algo seca. "Como sea, es mi turno."

"Claro Natasha, dinos."

"Lo haría, pero esa información es clasificada."

"Oh, vamos Nat… Estoy seguro que puedes darnos algo." Dijo Steve, tratando de convencerla.

"Como sea…" Dijo mientras se removía impacientemente en su asiento. "Mi peor miedo es volver a ser quien era antes de ser acogida por SHIELD." Dijo, jugueteando con sus manos y cabizbaja. "Creo que creciendo en un lugar como la KGB no tuve tiempo de ser una niña, así que dudo mucho haber hecho travesuras, y uno de mis mejores momento es, sin duda alguna, poder pertenecer a los Vengadores. Siento que eso me da un propósito, y pelear junto a grandes héroes y hombres es simplemente maravilloso." Terminó sonriendo, apretando con fuerza la mano que Steve le había tendido al ver que se puso nerviosa. "Y no planeo mencionar lo que pasó en nuestra borrachera, de la cual no tengo idea de cómo saben."

"¿Si la recuerdas?" Preguntó Clint confundido.

"Claro que si… ¿Ustedes no?" Preguntó aún más confundida.

"Yo sí." Dijo Thor.

"¡Yo no!" Exclamó Tony, "Levante la mano quién lo recuerda."

Enseguida se vieron las manos de Natasha, Steve, Thor, Bruce y Darcy arriba.

"Darcy, no mames." Dijo Clint, "Tú ni estuviste."

"¡Lenguaje!" Exclamó Steve, frunciendo el ceño. "Algún día todos recordarán lo que pasó, y ese día hablaremos acerca de la borrachera, no antes." Explicó.

"Bien, sigamos, porque estoy seguro que quedan muchas preguntas, y no todos han respondido ésta." Dijo Coulson, dándole la palabra a Bruce.

"Pues creo que estoy viviendo mi peor miedo y mi mejor momento al mismo tiempo estando con todos mis compañeros, toda la situación de Hulk… Y creo que en mi hogar nunca fui realmente libre para ser un niño normal o travieso." Dijo, viendo a todos lados menos el público, agradeciendo internamente cuando Natasha posó su mano en su pierna, deteniendo el movimiento que había comenzado sin darse cuenta.

Ambos se sonrieron cuando Coulson dio la palabra al siguiente, que resultaba ser Pepper.

"Bueno, mi peor miedo es definitivamente es el hecho de que algún día, Tony podría simplemente no volver de una misión, y últimamente también temo por la vida de todos ustedes." Dijo viendo fijamente a Tony, que lucía culpable, mientras él tomaba su mano y la besaba con cariño, mientras los demás le sonreían cálidamente. "Mi mejor momento ha sido poder ser parte de este alocado mundo de súper héroes, y realmente nunca fui traviesa creciendo."

Todos asintieron, concordando con las respuestas que, francamente, muchos esperaban.

"Muy bien, ¿Loki?"

"Me niego a participar en algo tan banal como esto." Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

"Vamos hermano, no seas así." Le dijo Thor, buscándolo con la mirada.

"¡No somos hermanos!" Gritó, enojado, "Así que sí, yo ya he vivido mi peor miedo… varias veces, no ser lo suficiente, decepcionar a todas las personas que me importan, haber perdido a mi familia… o bueno, a las personas que creí que lo eran, descubrir que no soy quien creía ser, haber sido torturado cuando todos me creían muerto, así que no sé ni por dónde empezar." Suspiró, "En cuanto a las travesuras… ¿Tan siquiera sabes quién soy? Yo inventé las travesuras, y todas han sido perfectas."

"Pff… diva." Dijo Tony.

"¿Disculpa? ¿Estás celoso?" Preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

"Oh por favor, no aquí." Susurró Pepper.

"No importa…" Siguió Loki como si no hubiera sido interrumpido. "Lo único que importa aquí es que nadie supo apreciar mis geniales bromas, es todo un arte, ¿Saben? Y es muy triste cuando la gente no aprecia lo único para lo que eres bueno." Dijo con un aspecto de cachorro triste bajo la lluvia. "Y todos mis momentos son excelentes… así que ya sabes." Sonriendo cómo siempre, y guiñando el ojo, causando unos cuantos gritos.

"¿¡En serio!?" Exclamó Clint, exasperado, "¿¡Le aplauden a él!? ¿¡Qué rayos está mal con ustedes!?" Siguió, "¿Saben qué? Mi peor miedo se volvió realidad sólo por él…"

"Oh… me siento honrado, agente Barton." Contestó Loki, venenosamente.

"Ya te dije que no me hables." Dijo, sacándole la lengua, "Y si se preguntaban… mis travesuras son mejores que las de cualquiera… Y mi mejor momento, es cada vez que una flecha da al blanco." Terminó con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, haciendo una seña obscena a Loki.

"¡Clinton Francis Barton!" Gritó Steve, escandalizado ante aquella grosería, "¡Al rincón!"

"P-Pero… yo no hice nada, Steve." Dijo Clint, reacio a obedecer, "Nat, tu dile."

"Lo siento Clint, pero Steve tiene razón, Loki no hizo nada para ofenderte, de hecho se está portando mejor que tú." Respondió la pelirroja, señalando el extremo de la tarima donde estaban –el rincón–.

"¡Sólo lo dices porque te gusta!" Gritó, arrastrando su silla hacia dónde le habían señalado, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho y cubriendo su boca rápidamente. "Perdón, Nat, se me salió." Dijo con rostro horrorizado, al ver la cara de odio total en su querida amiga.

Lo último que vio fue a Natasha acercándose amenazadoramente, "¡Puta madre!" Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de perder la conciencia.

* * *

**¡HOLA, HOLA! **

**Sólo quiero decirles lo feliz que me hace poder escribir de nuevo, en especial ésta historia que ha crecido junto conmigo.**

**¡Muchas gracias a los que siguen leyendo, comentando y marcan fav/follow!**

**Pd: Para ya no quebrarme la cabeza pensando que escribir... Me encantaría que me dejaran prompts/ ideas que les gustaría leer.**

**Pd2: La segunda parte la subiré dentro de ésta semana, máximo el sábado.**

**Pd3: ¿Vieron que ahora si cumplí con la fecha?**

**Bueeeeno, nos leemos luego... :3**


	17. La convención (II)

**Disclaimer: Estos hermosos personajes (y usuarios) no me pertenecen, NADIE :(**

**¡Gracias por dejar review, follow y fav!**

* * *

**La convención (Parte II)**

"¿Están seguros que está bien?" Preguntó Pepper en cuanto Bruce tomó asiento de nuevo, al igual que Clint.

"Lo va a estar, sólo es una contusión menor, nada grave." Respondió más calmado.

"Pero me duele." Dijo Clint desde su rincón, sobándose la cabeza.

"Eso fue su culpa, agente Barton." Le dijo Loki, aún divertido.

"Muy bien." Comenzó Clint, al ver que también llegaban Natasha y Steve, y que tomaban sus respectivos asientos, "Me ahorraré el preguntar por qué Nat está molesta y mejor sigamos con las preguntas, ¿De acuerdo?"

**Elapink100**

_Para Nat, ¿Sientes algo por Steve?_

"Lo que sienta o no por alguien es clasificado."

_¿Cuál es el plan que tienes con Bruce?_

"¿D-de cuál plan hablas? Yo n-no estoy al tanto de un p-plan." Preguntó nerviosa.

"¿Sabe, agente Romanoff? Para ser una súper espía, no sabe mentir." Comentó socarrón Loki.

"Igual logré engañarte." Respondió con una gran sonrisa. "Siguiente pregunta."

_¿Sientes algo por Bruce?_

"Tal vez." Respondió, ganándose una mirada de incredulidad de parte de Steve, "Pero como ya había mencionado antes, mis sentimientos, existentes o no, quedan clasificados."

_¿Te pusiste celosa de Darcy?_

"Clasificado." Respondió aburrida, viendo sus uñas muy atentamente.

¿Estás segura que tú y Steve nunca llegaron a la alcoba?

"Completamente." Respondió de igual manera, ignorando –casi completamente– el gran sonrojo de Steve.

"¡Pero nos dijeron que habían tenido sexo!"

"¡Mentirosos!"

"¡Ingratos!"

"¡Bastardos!"

"¡Insensatos!"

"¡Si, mentirosos!" Trató de seguir Darcy, siendo seguida por Jane cubriendo su boca.

_¿Alguna vez viste los videos de seguridad que sólo Pepper vio?_

"Si. Muchas veces."

"¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Pepper te dejó verlo!?" Preguntó Tony, exasperado.

"Claro que sí, Tony." Le respondió con una sonrisa. "Las chicas tenemos que cuidarnos la espalda."

_¿Por qué ahora llamas Brucie a Bruce? ¿Tiene algo que ver con su plan?_

"Primero que nada, lo llamo así porque me gusta y segundo, no sé a qué plan te refieres."

_¿Te gustan los bíceps de Steve?_

"¿A quién no le gustan los bíceps de Steve?" Respondió con otra pregunta, haciendo que Steve se sonrojara, ganándose una sonrisa de autosuficiencia por parte de Nat.

_Para Clint, ¿Es enserio que te gusta One Direction?_

"Pff, hasta la pregunta ofende. ¡Claro que me gusta! ¡Los amo!" Dijo completamente emocionado, hasta que se percató de las extrañas miradas que estaba recibiendo. "Es decir… ¡No! ¿En serio creyeron lo que acabo de decir? ¡Eso era broma!" Comenzó a reírse como maniático, "Yo sólo escucho rock…"

_¿Qué opinas de CD9?_

"A ellos ni me los menciones." Dijo extendiendo su mano, como si eso detuviera a cualquiera, poniéndose sus lentes de sol con la otra para completar su look de diva.

¿Crees que Nat siente algo más que amistad por Steve (o viceversa)?

"Y-yo no me si-siento muy cómodo c-con esa pregunta." Dijo viendo cómo la mirada de Natasha volvía a él, más amenazadora que antes.

_¿Alguna vez sentiste algo más que amistad por Nat?_

"¿Es broma?...¡Pff! ¡Claro que sí!" Exclamó divertido, "¿La has visto? Quien no haya sentido algo más que amistad por ella en algún punto está loco."

Esa respuesta logró que la mirada de su amiga se suavizara, mientras que hizo que la del Capitán se llenara de algo inexplicable, casi como furia.

"¡Pero claro que eso ya pasó!" Gritó levantando las manos, tratando de explicarse mejor, "¡Ahora sólo es como mi hermanita!"

Clint suspiró aliviado cuando Steve asintió y volvió su mirada hacia el frente.

_Para Loki, ¿Odias realmente a Thor o a todos los Vengadores en particular?_

"¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Ya acabaron las preguntas para mí!?" Preguntó Clint muy molesto.

"Es porque nadie te quiere." Dijo Tony.

"Disculpa, ¿Qué te preguntó a ti? ¡Oh, sí! ¡Nada!"

"Bueno," Comenzó Loki, ignorando al par de 'divas' discutiendo. "Claro que los odio a todos." Conetstó con una dulce y tierna sonrisa.

Si tuvieras que elegir un Vengador para pasar cinco días en el desierto, ¿A quién escogerías y por qué?

"¿No puedo sólo suicidarme?" Preguntó exasperado, "¿No? Okay… Tal vez sería el Capitán, porque creo que él no trataría de asesinarme."

"Yo no trataría de matarte, hermano, ¿Por qué me haces esto?" Preguntó Thor, claramente herido por la respuesta de su hermanito.

"¡Que no somos hermanos!" Exclamó cruzándose de brazos.

_¿Crees que Nat siente algo más que amistad por Steve (o viceversa)?_

"Obviamente. Creí que todos lo habrían notado a estas alturas."

_Para Bruce, ¿Por qué aceptaste ser parte del plan de Nat?_

"Y-yo no sé a qué se refiere, señorita. No sé de qué plan me habla." Contestó viendo con miedo la fría mirada de Natasha.

¿Por qué temías que Steve te golpeara?

"N-no sé a qué se refiere." Dijo ahora ante la atenta y confundida mirada del rubio, "Yo nunca temería a nuestro líder. Por ninguna razón. Jamás."

"¿Entonces por qué pregunta eso, Bruce?" Preguntó Steve aún confundido.

"No lo sé, Steve… Sólo, no me lastimes, por favor."

_¿Te gusta Nat?_

"Mmm… claro, Natasha me parece una mujer muy hermosa y agradable." Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Por eso temías que te golpeara?" Preguntó Steve, "¿Por qué te gusta Natasha?"

"¿S-si?" Dijo aún dudoso.

"Oh, no te preocupes. No lo haré." Le dijio Steve con una dulce sonrisa que, en realidad, no logró calmar a Bruce en lo más mínimo.

_¿Crees que Nat siente algo más que amistad por Steve (o viceversa)?_

"Mmm, no creo que debería contestar esa pregunta, es decir, no debería hablar por ninguno de los dos."

_Para Steve, ¿Que sientes por Nat?_

"Pues, siento muchas cosas, es una muy buena amiga mía, una de las mejores, y la quiero mucho."

_¿Te gusta?_

"P-pues siento que, verás, es una pregunta bastante relativa, pues, ya sabes, hay bastantes maneras de que alguien te guste, ¿Cómo amigos? ¿Cómo hermanos? ¿Compañeros? ¿Algo más?... Creo que deberías ser un poco más específica, porque, sí me gusta, y deberías saber que mucho, pero cualquier persona podría fácilmente confundirse y, creo que es todo, ¿No?"

_¿Crees que todavía eres virgen?_

"Y-yo creo que sí." Respondió un poco cohibido, "Lo era la última vez que chequé."

_¿Te gustaría perder la virginidad con... ejem, Nat?_

"No creo que debería hacer esta clase de preguntas, señorita. Sí" Terminó tosiendo de una extraña manera.

_¿Qué piensas de ella?_

"Que es una persona admirable, una gran amiga, y una hermosa mujer… ella es simplemente perfecta." Dijo con una gran sonrisa dedicada a Natasha.

**Mabelen07**

_Nat, ¿Por qué utilizas al pobre de Banner para darle celos a Steve? Si todas sabemos que él se muere por ti y tú a la vez por él. Acéptenlo..._

"Nat, ¿Por qué todos hablan de ese plan tuyo y de Bruce? Ya no entiendo." Preguntó Steve confundido.

"No les hagas caso, Steve, ni yo sé de lo que hablan." Le dijo Natasha.

_¿Desde cuándo llamas a Bruce, "Brucie"? Por cierto, adoro tu cabello._

"Desde que se me dio la reglada gana."

"No seas grosera." La regañó el Capitán.

"Pues deberían dejar de hacer preguntas así." Se quejó la pelirroja.

"Todos aceptamos venir, lo menos que puedes hacer es respetar a nuestros fans."

"Lo menos que puedo hacer es no matar a alguien, Rogers." Respondió, fulminándolo con la mirada, "Como sea, gracias por lo del cabello."

_Steve, sólo dile a Nat que la amas de una buena vez para que así las fans Romanogers puedan vivir en paz_.

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Steve confundido.

"No importa, Steve." Le dijo Natasha.

_¿Crees seguir siendo virgen?_

"Y-yo… sigo sin estar cómodo con esa clase de pregunta."

_¿Qué crees que pasó en aquel misterioso video?_

"Pues, realmente no quiero hablar de eso."

_Bruce, ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado en donde o que estará haciendo Betty en éste momento?_

"Pues claro, todos los días me pregunto acerca de ella, dónde estará y cómo."

"¿Qué no te gustaba Nat?" Preguntó Clint, listo para defender a su amiga a cualquier costo.

"P-pues sí, yo–" Comenzó Bruce aparentemente nervioso.

"Déjalo en paz, Clint."

_Tony, te adoro, eres el mejor genio, multimillonario, playboy y filántropo de todos._

"Gracias, gracias" Dijo mientras hacía reverencias desde su asiento.

"Oh, no. Su ego es enorme y aún hay gente que lo hace crecer más." Dice Natasha torciendo los labios.

_¿Has pensado en casarte con Pepper, tener hijos y una casa en la colina?_

"Ah, no realmente, pero puede ser una posibilidad." Respondió sinceramente, viendo como Pepper le sonreía.

_¿Crees que has cambiado un poco desde que estas con Pepper?_

"Claro que si, Pepper ha sido una gran influencia en mi vida, y sin ella definitivamente no estaría aquí."

"Aww, ¡Tony si tiene sentimientos!" Interrumpió Clint

"¡Cállate cerebro de pájaro!" Le gritó Tony, molesto.

_¿Me regalarías una de tus armaduras?_

"¡Absolutamente no!" Respondió rápido, poniendo su mejor sonrisa.

_Thor, ¿Crees que sea digna del Mjölnir?_

"Realmente no lo sé, dudo que haya mucha gente, aparte del Capitán que sean dignos. Podríamos tratar" Dijo, levantándose de su asiento, listo para arrojar a Mjölnir.

"¡Espera!" Gritó Steve, "Creo que esa no es una muy buena idea Thor, podrías lastimar a alguien."

"Si, lo siento Capitán." Dijo Thor cabizbajo.

_¿Jane y tu piensan casarse algún día? Son tan lindos y tiernos juntos_

"Oh, pues a mí sí me gustaría, pero todo depende de lo que Lady Jane quiera."

_Clint, ¡Oh por Dios! ¡¿Tu. Fuiste. A. Ver. A. 1D?!_

"Oh sí, con pase VIP y todo, fue hermoso." Dijo con mirada soñadora, probablemente recordando.

_¿Que canción te gusta más de ellos? (Adoro su música pero no soy Directioner)_

"¡Eres una vil pecadora! ¿¡Cómo que no eres Directioner!?" Respondió rápidamente, tratando de calmarse. "Mi canción favorita es _What Makes You Beautiful_."

_¿Piensas que Nat y Steve deberían estar juntos?_

"Podría responder esa pregunta si no fuera porque aún tengo algo de instinto de preservación y soy muy joven para morir."

_Maní o jalea, ¿Cuál elijes?_

"Maní Y jalea." Respondió con una gran sonrisa, moviendo sus cejas de una manera 'seductora'.

_Jane, ¿Como fue tu primera cita con Thor?_

"Pues, fue una cena muy romántica, a la luz de las velas, con la maravillosa vista desde el palacio. Y con los padres de Thor." Terminó con una tímida.

_¿Cómo está el Dr. Selvig?_

"Está mejor." Dijo Jane con duda.

"¡Di la verdad Janie!" Interrumpió Darcy, "El tipo se volvió realmente loco, pero así lo queremos." Terminó con una sonrisa nostálgica.

_¿Crees que si Odín y tu se hubieran conocido mejor, se llevarían bien?_

"Mmm…" Pareció pensarlo mucho, "¡Claro!" Dijo una vez más sin estar segura.

_¿Cómo te sientes ahora que te has mudado a la torre con Darcy?_

"Bien, hasta ahora. No es como si lleváramos mucho tiempo ahí como para decir con seguridad, la verdad todos parecen muy amables, pero nunca se sabe, además, estoy casi segura que todo esto es temporal, es decir, ni siquiera estoy segura de cómo nos convencieron para ir y–"

"¡Jane!" Gritó Darcy. "Deja de balbucear."

"Lo siento," Dijo apenada. "Todos han sido muy amables."

Pepper, ¿Cuál es tu mayor aspiración en la vida?

"Todas estas personas que están aquí conmigo."

_¿Sabes que algunos creen que tu cabello es rubio cuando en realidad es pelirrojo?_

"Oh bueno, entiendo la confusión, ahora está más claro que antes, pero sigue siendo pelirrojo."

_En el video que viste, ¿Surgió algo entre Nat y Steve?_

"No creo que sea prudente responder esa pregunta, en especial porque no es mi secreto."

"Así que si hay un secreto." Dijo Tony, viendo a Pepper con suspicacia.

"No, sólo que si lo hubiera, no sería mi trabajo contarlo."

_Loki, ¿Sabías que siendo el villano más sexy del planeta (y Asgard) lo único que tendrías que hacer es reunir a tu ejercito de fans locas que harían lo que fuera por ti para gobernar el mundo?_

"¡Oh! ¿Por qué no pensé en eso antes?" Dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa.

"¡No hermano!" Exclamó Thor, "¡Ya no más!"

"Tranquilo, Thor. Sólo era una broma." Le dijo sonriendo al ver la preocupación de Thor.

_¿Por qué odias tanto a Thor?_

"No lo odio." Murmuró Loki.

"¿¡Qué!?" Preguntó Thor con una gran sonrisa, queriendo asegurarse de que escuchó bien a su hermanito.

"No te odio, ¿De acuerdo?" Dijo un poco más fuerte.

_Darcy, en la escala del 1 al 10, ¿Qué tan sexy es Steve según tu?_

"Pues, no lo sé… Tal vez un 9.8" Respondió insegura.

"¿Sólo un 9.8?" Preguntó Natasha confundida, dándose cuenta hasta después de lo que había dicho.

"Si, no puede ser un 10, tengo que guardarlo." Respondió ahora más segura.

Steve sólo vio el intercambio sonrojado hasta las orejas.

_¿Crees que Natasha te haga algo si sigues coqueteándole a Steve?_

"No lo sé. No realmente."

_¿Te sientes cómoda en la torre con los demás ahora que te acabas de mudar con Jane?_

"Supongo." Respondió escuetamente, "Steve ha sido bastante bueno conmigo, y la mayoría también."

**Mony**

_Capi Fondue, ¿Qué opinas del Stucky?_

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Steve, ignorando completamente la risa de Tony.

"¡Dijo Capi Fondue!" Exclamó para seguir riendo, con Clint uniéndosele.

Luego de que Tony le explicó a Steve, éste último se sonrojó.

"Y-yo creo que es lindo que la gente aún piense en Bucky, y que es cierto que lo amo, pero él es como mi hermano, ¿Entienden?"

"¿Qué no es tu ex novio del pasado?" Preguntó Clint recordando tiempo atrás cuando descubrieron eso.

"¿¡Qué!? ¡No!" Dijo Steve rápidamente, "Él es sólo mi amigo, mi mejor amigo… es mi hermano."

_Nat si pudieras elegir a alguno de tus compañeros para que sea tu "juguetito" durante un mes, ¿Quién sería?_

"¿Te refieres a hacerlos mis esclavos?" Preguntó, ignorando el obvio sentido de la pregunto. "Cualquiera de éstos perdedores lo harían bien."

**DiamondsQueen**

_Loki, ¿Cómo haces para que tu cabello se vea tan bien?_

"Es algo natural en mí, pero claro que una midgardiana como tú no lo entendería."

"Loki." Le advirtió Thor, "Pórtate bien."

"También he estado usando L'Oréal últimamente."

_Steve, ¿Cuándo invitarás a salir a Natasha?_

"No lo sé." Respondió rápidamente, "Es decir, no es como si lo haya pensado, ni nada por el estilo."

**ZarcortFan**

Señorita Natasha, mi segunda pelirroja favorita, ¿Cómo soporta a sus compañeros?

"¿Segunda? Cómo sea." Dijo, "El secreto es que en verdad no los soporto."

"¡Oye!"

"¡Eso duele, Nat!"

"Te comprendo."

"¿Escuchas eso? Es el sonido de mi corazón rompiéndose, ¡Maldita!"

"Eso no es amable."

_¿Su cabello es rojo natural?_

"Si."

"¿En serio?"Preguntó Darcy, "La primera vez que te vi creí que era teñido."

"Ohhh…" Es todo lo que atinaron a decir sus compañeros.

"¿Disculpa?" Dijo, aunque no pudo seguir, porque Steve cubrió su boca.

"¿Algo más?"

_No es por ofender, pero mi pelirroja favorita es Lindsey Stirling._

"Es bastante justo." Dijo Clint, tratando de esconderse de la mirada asesina de Natasha.

_Tony, ¿Que tienen todos ustedes con el Shawarma?_

"Es delicioso."

_El tipo ese que dispara flechas, Solo me acorde de ti porque recordé que eras compañero de Nat_

"¡Ja Ja Ja!" Tony estalló en carcajada cuando escuchó eso. "¿Aún crees que hay gente que te aprecia?"

"¡Cállate! ¡Y jódanse todos!" Gritó Clint claramente molesto antes de salir indignado por la puerta principal.

_Loki, aunque me cueste admitirlo, eres el mejor villano que Los Vengadores han tenido, se joden Red Skull o el Mandarín._

"Gracias. Al fin alguien que aprecia lo que hago."

"¡Oye!" Gritaron Steve y Tony al mismo tiempo.

"¡No sabes de lo que hablas!"

"¡Fueron difíciles de vencer!"

_Darcy, ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo ahí?_

"¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí?" Respondió con otra pregunta.

"Nadie sabe," Comenzó Natasha, "Se auto invitó."

_Para todos, ¿Por qué no trajeron a Spidey?_

"El chico tenía que hacer sus deberes." Respondió Tony claramente decepcionado.

"Eso no importa, yo digo que hay que buscar a Clint." Dijo Bruce preocupado por su compañero.

"Sí, creo que es mejor terminar con todo esto." Dijo Coulson, poniéndose de pie.

**"¡Gracias a todos por venir (y permanecer aquí a pesar de todo)!**

* * *

**¡Listo! ¡Se viene la playa!**

**Cualquier idea es bienvenida, ¿Qué creen que deberían hacer en la playa por un par de semanas?**

**¡Se acercan también los gemelos, Visión, más de Sam, Spidey y Bucky!**

**Me gustaría saber que piensan de eso, y también cómo les gustaría que pasara (lo siento, pero no seguiré el plot de AoU :v)**

**¡Nos leemos luego!**

**¡Besos!**


End file.
